


Seaside Rendezvous

by illfoandillfie



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, nothing explicit yet tho it will come eventually, some talk of handjobs/oral sex/fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Request:  Can you please write a hc for going on a island vaca at a resort with your family after college finals and you meet joe (also a college student) and you two see each other a ton but you are always with your family so not much happens but flirty small talk and you both end up having a lot of sexual tension and go into one of your rooms when you’re family is out and just some smut happens?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be just a small blurb/hc thing but it turned into a full 2 chapters lmao what can I say, the idea spoke to me 🤷. It’s also the first full Joe fic I’ve done! Set in like the 2000s I guess because I don’t know a single goddamn thing about current celebrities (not that it really matters too much)

In the days before you went on vacation your friends had made a lot of jokes about potential holiday romances. Everything from unsubtle innuendos to fantasies about running into pop stars who would, naturally, sweep you off your feet. You laughed at it all, rolling your eyes at the more far-fetched ideas – as if Justin Timberlake would want you. But, if you were being honest, the idea had crossed your mind the minute your  Mo m called to tell you she’d booked a family vacation to Hawaii. Not the Timberlake stuff, the real stuff – the potential to have a fling with a cute almost stranger, a couple of weeks spent relaxing on the beach and indulging in meaningless sex. After all, it had been a few months since you broke things off with Eddie and, while you weren’t necessarily ready to rush into anything as serious as a proper relationship, a brief holiday romance sounded almost ideal. Provided you could find anyone attractive enough. And get away from your family for long enough. 

Almost as soon as finals were done you were at the airport, boarding your flight to Hawaii where your parents and little sister had already been for a day. With thoughts of warm sand and soft kisses swirling though your head as you shuffled onto the plane, it was almost inevitable that you’d ended up fantasising about one of your fellow passengers. He’d seen you struggling to  get your carryon luggage into the overhead compartment and had come to your aid, lifting the heavy suitcase with ease and offering you a sweet smile and a joke about travelling with rocks. You giggled, less because the joke was funny than that you didn’t know how else to deal with those gorgeous hazel eyes looking at you. Unfortunately, you couldn’t say much more than a brief thank you, the crowd jostling around you pushing you towards your seat, a few rows behind him. You spent the rest of the flight trying to subtly watch him, glancing at him from over the top of your magazine. It wasn’t like you had anything better to do for the duration of the flight – the magazine you’d picked up seemed painfully boring now and after finals your brain didn’t feel up to reading a whole lot anyway. Thankfully you had an aisle seat, something that had bummed you out at first but now seemed like a lucky break since he did too. He looked to be around your age, alone, reading. You took in everything of his appearance you could, the slope of his nose, the slight scruff covering his jaw, as you let yourself drift into fantasy.  _ His hands pulling you into the airplane bathroom _ .  _ His lips trailing down your throat _ .  _ His fingers slipping into your shorts _ . He was definitely cute with a capital c, and it was nice to have someone to think about, even if this small infatuation or whatever it w as w ouldn’t last much longer than the flight. After all, he probably wouldn’t be staying at the same resort your family was, right? Because that would be the sort of thing you’d find in a romance novel or a cheesy movie, not real life. Real life never lined up so perfectly.

At the end of the flight you watched him get up, pull down his own luggage, and leave without so much as a backwards glance. And then he was lost in the crowd as you collected your things and followed everyone towards the arrivals lounge. The sight of your parents and younger sister, Erin, drove the cute passenger from your mind, the infatuation slipping away (as you’d known it would) as soon as you saw Erin waving at you, a big grin plastered to her face. Your mother pulled you into a tight embrace as soon as you were within reach, already asking you a hundred questions – how was school? Did the finals go okay? Whatever happened to that Eddie boy you’d brought home for Thanksgiving? Your  D ad pried her off you, reminding her you needed air like everyone else, and began to lead you all out towards the car. On the drive to the resort you filled each other in on what had been happening, catching up on the months you’d missed since you last visited home.

By the time you arrived at the resort, the guy from the plane was so far from your thoughts you wouldn’t have been able to recall the colour of his eyes if you’d tried. Which is why you almost dropped your luggage when you saw him leaning against the reception desk. You mumbled something about tripping when your Mom turned to see what had happened, trying not to let your eyes flick towards him again. Your parents already had the key to their room but you’d booked one in your name as well – twin beds so your sister could join you.    
“I’ll get someone to take your luggage up while you sort out your key and then we can all head down to the pool before dinner, sound like a plan?”    
“Sounds great Dad, I’ll meet you guys upstairs” you nodded, willing them to leave before Airplane Boy did. If things went your way you could find out how he compared to your airborne fantasies by the end of the night.

Whatever being was watching over you must have been in a benevolent mood because twenty seconds later your family was in the elevator and your fantasy man was turning around, room key in hand, eyes going wide when he saw you.   
“Well isn’t this a small world,” his eyes, _hazel_, flicked over you as he spoke, taking in every inch of your appearance and suddenly you wished didn’t look like you’d just got off a plane.   
“Yeah, who’d have thought we’d both end up at one of the most popular resorts on Hawaii?”   
“Would have been just my luck if we hadn’t, did you manage to get that bag of rocks back down or is that why you’ve got no luggage?”   
“I got it down. I had to get help from someone in the cabin crew, but I got it down.”   
“Well I’m glad someone was there to rescue you. I’m Joe by the way.” He held out his hand.   
“Y/N,” you said, shaking it, setting the butterflies in your stomach fluttering.   
“Nice to meet you properly, Y/N.”   
“Likewise.” You smiled at him, batting your lashes ever so slightly.   
“Well, if you need anymore help with your bags, I’m happy to lend a hand. Make up for not getting them back down for you.”   
“That’s a very sweet offer Joe, though I don’t think I properly thanked you for the help in the first place,” _Oh __christ__ did that sound too much like a line from a porno?_   
Joe's laugh was that of someone a little flustered, cheeks turning pink.   
“S-sorry, I, uh, I should let you go check in now,”   
“Probably should do that should’t I? Maybe, I’ll see you round though?”   
“Yeah, I hope so. I mean, probably, right? A place like this – not many spots you could hide in,” he laughed.   
“Who said I’d be hiding?” You trailed your fingers over his arm as you walked past him, “See you later Joe,”   
He cleared his throat, “Yeah, bye Y/N.”   
You managed to resist the urge to turn around and see if he was watching you walk away as you headed to get your key, kind of wishing you had let your Mom talk you into getting a twin room. Erin was great, and you’d missed her, but nothing said _you're not having sex_ like sharing a room with a twelve-year-old. It didn’t hit you until you were in the elevator that you should have found out his room number. 

“Sorry I’m late, the guy in front of me had some sort of problem. Took ages to sort out.”   
_Definitely wasn’t flirting with anyone_.    
“Well you’re here now. Still got time to hit the pool so best get a wriggle on.”   
You and Erin exchanged rolled eyes as you opened your room. It was clean and simple, the two beds taking up most of the space. Splashes of bright green, like the cushions that sat on each bed, and the vase of flowers that stood on the side table against the far wall, were in stark contrast to the crisp white walls and sheets. A balcony gave you a picturesque view of the ocean, and ocean themed artwork hung above the TV and on half the blank walls. You ducked into the bathroom to get changed, finding more artwork on the walls and some decorative shells by the sink. It took you all of five minutes to change into your bathers and grab your sunnies. Normally you wouldn’t have bothered with the bikini for anything less than the beach, especially so late in the afternoon, but there was the chance you could run into Joe again and you wanted him to see you in something better than the old shorts and too big shirt you’d flown in. You gave your lips a swipe of gloss, blowing a kiss to your reflection before hurrying out to join your family, towel tucked under your arm.

The pool was not the single Olympic length one you’d been imagining but rather a series of oddly shaped lagoons of crystal-clear water interspersed with greenery that made everything feel full of life and offered protection from the sun when it was at its highest. It was busy but large enough and spread out enough that it wasn’t noticeable. There were people gathered around the bar, ordering bright drinks topped off with umbrellas and fresh fruit, and relaxing on the many lounge chairs, empty glasses and plates lining the tables. Your father led the way through the hoard of screaming children in the kiddie pool and their parents lazily watching them from the sides, towards a lagoon further back, finding a clear spot at the water’s edge. You’d barely sat down, dipping your toes into the cool water when Erin ran past you to cannonball into the pool, the large splash she made flying towards you. When she surfaced, she laughed at the now wet hair you’d had to push backwards out of your eyes.   
“Careful sweetie,” your Mom warned, already lying back on a lounge chair with her eyes closed. You kicked some water back at Erin, only half paying attention as you let your eyes wander over the people. No sign of Joe. You sighed, leaning back on your hands and closing your eyes as you tilted your head back, letting the low sun warm you while it still could. It felt nice to relax, even if there wasn’t a cute boy drooling over you. You hadn’t properly relaxed in too long to count. 

  
“Bikini’s a good look,”   
Slowly you brought your head back up, turning towards your right where Joe was suddenly sitting.   
“Suit’s you.”   
“Thanks,” you gave Joe a once over, pushing your sunglasses down your nose a little so you could take in the boardshorts and bare chest look he’d gone for, before tilting your head back to the sky again, “Could say the same for you.”   
“Don’t think I’d look half as good in a bikini as you do.”   
You could hear his stupid grin through every word and couldn’t help the laugh it inspired.   
“So what brings you to the pool?” he asked, shifting so he was facing you and leaning in.   
“Eyes forward, can’t look like we’re talking.”   
“Oh-kay.” He did as you asked, dropping his feet into the water and looking out to the other end of the pool, “Can I ask why we’re being so,” he stretched the word out, waving his hand in circles as he searched for the right word, “clandestine?”   
“Family. Mom’s over there on the lounge chair, Dad’s gone to the bar I think. And technically I’m watching my little sister swimming. Not meant to be talking to cute boys.”   
“Well I'm flattered you’d break whatever rules you’re breaking for me, but I don’t want to get you in trouble.”   
“I like the trouble. Besides it’s less rules and more that this is the first time I’ve seen my family in months. If they caught wind I wanted to ditch them for a guy I barely know...let’s just say they’d make a fuss.”   
“So we’re not dealing with like, an overprotective father then?”   
“Mum’s more of the worry, she’d get like super nosey. But Dad’d be too awkward to be mad.”   
“Thank God,” Joe mimed wiping sweat from his forehead. When he put his hand back down it was closer to yours, pinkie fingers brushing slightly. You could feel him chancing a glance at you but focused your gaze on Erin, watching as she tread water while talking to another girl around her age, trying to slow your heart beat before it thumped right out of your chest.    
He flicked his head forward again, a shy smile still in place as his eyes came to rest on the same spot as yours, “Your sister seems sweet,”   
“Erin? She can be, but she also inherited Mom’s love of gossip.”    
“So gotta be careful around her then,”   
“Definitely,” You turned your head towards him, finding it difficult to drag your eyes away from his lips once they’d settled there, your own parting slightly in anticipation of a kiss that wasn’t coming.   
“Sneaking around is kinda more fun though. Think you can get away tonight? Just long enough to have a drink with me?”   
You hadn’t expected him to be so bold as to ask you out this early on but it wasn’t an unwelcome surprise. Even so, you pretended to think it over, taking extra time as if you were running through a list of things in your mind, “Yeah, think so. Just depends how fast Erin drops off.”   
He threw you a questioning look.   
“We’re roommates.”   
“So I guess you’ll be wanting my room number then, since yours is off limits. It’s 308.”   
“Huh, I’m in 315.”   
“Well Miss Y/N from room 315, Hope I see you soon.” He pushed himself to his feet and walked away, leaving you with a racing heart, sweaty palms, and a pinkie finger that just wouldn’t stop tingling. 

After dinner you returned to your room, exhausted from the long day and needing to unpack properly. Erin collapsed onto her bed, flicking the TV on and settled in to watch reruns of The Simpsons while you hauled your suitcases over to the cupboard and began to put things away. The two of you talked intermittently, mostly during commercials, about what you were hoping to do on this holiday and how much fun it was going to be.  She didn’t mention seeing you talk to Joe which relieved you no end, especially after you’d run into him at the restaurant where you’d had dinner. Just a brief, “Sorry, excuse me,” from him as he squeezed behind you while you waited for a table. His hand had lingered a fraction longer than necessary on your lower back, and it had taken all your willpower not to grab it and place it on your ass. And then he was gone again, lost in the crowd, while you tried to maintain a regular conversation with your parents. 

You’d just changed into your pyjama shorts and a singlet and were about to hop into bed yourself, when you heard a loud giggle from the next room over where your parents were. It was followed by your father’s voice making shushing noises through his own laughter and then, “don’t want the kids to hear us. So glad we’ve got the room to ourselves now.”   
You and Erin exchanged horrified looks and then you were both moving, slipping shoes on and grabbing the room key, all tiredness forgotten as you just about ran out the door. You only paused when you reached the elevator, realising you had no idea where you were going.    
“Is there like a rec room or something we could go to?” You asked, scanning the list of floor numbers for any sign of a pool table or video game console.   
“How should I know?”   
“You’ve been here a whole 24 hours more than me,”   
“I just went where Mom and Dad went!”   
“Alright, Christ, no need to yell. Well, I know the bar is on flo-”   
“Typical,”   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”   
“All you grown ups care about is the stupid bar,”   
“Yeah cause you brats drive us to drink,”   
“_You brats drive us to drink_,” she imitated in a high pitched annoying whine that made you roll your eyes.   
“Fine, you’re gonna be a baby I’ll see if there’s a fucking nursery to drop you in. You clearly need to go beddy-byes.”   
Your bickering was interrupted by footsteps coming up behind you and a familiar voice calling your name. _Fuck_.

“Didn’t take you for one to argue in the hallways,”   
“Clearly you don’t have a younger sister then, Joe,”   
“No, but I do have an older one. She could be real bossy,” he winked at Erin who giggled. You rolled your eyes again.    
“Do you know if there’s a rec room or something round here?”   
“At this time? What’s wrong with your room?”   
“Mum and Dad are fucking,” Erin chimed in before you could come up with an excuse, looking far too innocent to understand what that meant and for a moment you wondered what else she’d learnt while you were away at college, “I saw you talking to Y/N this afternoon at the pool. Are you two fucking?”   
“Jesus Erin, language. And stop being so fucking nosey,”   
“You swear all the time,”   
“I’m an adult, I’ve earned the right to swear,”   
“Why don’t we settle this argument back at my room? There’s a Simpson’s marathon on which I’m sure... Sorry didn’t catch this little angel’s name,” _Real fucking smooth_.   
“Erin,” the so-called angel piped up, sticking out her hand and grinning.    
“Which I’m sure Erin would enjoy,” Joe finished as he bent down and shook her hand, “Nice to meet you.”   
Your eye muscles sure were getting a workout tonight. But Erin seemed pleased with the turn of events so you accepted. Better than getting lost on the way to a rec room that may not even exist. Plus it helped that as Joe stood up he subtly mentioned the bottle of vodka he had stashed in his suitcase.

Joe’s room looked much the same as yours, though he had different art and instead of twin beds, one king sized.   
“Alright, there you go Missy,” he said to Erin as he handed her the remote control to the TV, “Knock yourself out,”   
“Please,” you mumbled as Erin raced into the room, kicking her shoes off as she went and then bounced into the middle of the bed. Joe caught you rolling your eyes again.   
“You do that a lot y’know,”   
“Only when I’m babysitting. I love her to death but Christ,”   
If badmouthing your sister was going to earn you another laugh from Joe you could have gone all night. Instead you reigned yourself in, leaning against the doorframe as you watched him dig through his luggage. Finally he pulled out the bottle he’d been searching for, holding it up triumphantly.   
“D’youwanna sit on the balcony?”   
“Sounds great,” you followed him out, dodging Erin’s annoyed grunts as you moved in front of the TV.   
“Not gonna get too cold out here in those adorable PJs? Very short,” Joe said as he gently shut the door behind you.   
“I think I’ll be fine. But I’ll let you know if I need warming up.”   
He laughed as he slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, patting the spot beside him. You glanced at the unused chairs but joined him anyway, stretching your legs out in front of you as he opened the bottle of vodka.    
“I don’t have any glasses so I hope you don’t mind sharing the bottle,”   
“Who brings a full bottle of vodka and no cups?”   
“A college student?”   
“Fair enough,”   
“Ladies first,” He passed the bottle over and you took a large swig, hissing a little as the alcohol burned your throat.   
“You were good with her, before,” you passed the bottle back to Joe, tilting your head to indicate Erin.   
“Yeah well, don’t just have an older sister, got a younger brother too. Not quite the age gap though.”   
“She was a bit of...a surprise. But your family isn’t here too?”   
“Nah, came on my own. Reward for getting through another fuckin year.”   
“Cheers to that,” you peaked over your shoulder but Erin was completely entranced by the TV.   
“So you’re parents really just went for it?”   
“Urgh, god don’t remind me. That’s what the alcohol’s for. Completely unfair that they get to haunt us with nightmares for the rest of our lives and I can’t get a second away from my baby sister.”   
“You could always sneak away.”   
“What like, fake being sick?”   
“God no, too risky. Have you never watched a movie before? Ferris Bueller ringin’ any bells?”   
“Alright, calm down,” you laughed, “it was just a suggestion,”   
“Fake being sick,” he scoffed, taking another sip of vodka, “To make it believable you’d have to start exhibiting signs the night before. Then day of you have to give yourself a temperature and make yourself sneeze or cough or throw up a lot. And then what about Erin? She’s not gonna catch whatever mysterious illness you get that clears up in 24 hours. And you can only use it once.”   
“Jesus Christ. You really have thought about this.”   
“I got a lot of practice as a kid,” he said with a shrug, “If one of us was off from school sick, all of us were off from school sick.”   
“Okay smartguy, what do you suggest I do instead?”   
“Easy. Go with them on whatever they’re doing. Relaxing on the beach, golf course, whatever. Then a few hours in say you need to stretch your legs or claim to have an appointment with the masseuse or something but say you’ll meet up with them for lunch or dinner even. And then you come back here.”   
“You’re very confident that I’d visit you in my family free hours,”   
“You called me cute, think I can afford to be confident.”   
“Touché.”

It was another few hours before you stood to leave, Joe having stashed the bottle of vodka away long ago, before you had the chance to get completely wasted. He’d told you that you’d thank him tomorrow when you didn’t wake up with a hangover but the part of your brain that remembered why you’d wanted a drink so bad didn’t fully believe him. You’d let him take the bottle with a promise that you could help finish it another night. As the hours ticked by he’d slowly inched closer to you, eventually wrapping his arm around you as you looked up at the partially obscured stars. You encouraged him by claiming you were getting chilly. Erin had dropped off within the first hour, though you were still cautious in case she woke up. Still you were happy to wedge yourself into his side, dropping your head onto his shoulder as you talked about whatever crossed your minds. You’d been even happier to let him kiss you, softly, breaking apart much too soon as Erin snorted in her sleep. That had been your cue to leave, even though your lips still buzzed with the desire for more.    
“Sorry,” you said quietly, not quite pulling away from him.   
“No it’s fine, I don’t wanna get caught out by her either. She’s a feisty little thing,”   
“The word you’re looking for is nosey but yeah,”   
“Wouldn’t want her announcing anything to the whole resort,”   
“Not when sneaking around is kinda more fun,”   
You both chuckled, trying to keep your voices low as you re-entered Joe’s room.   
“D’you want me to carry her back to your room?” He offered with all the kindness you’d come to expect from him.   
“Sure your skinny little twig arms can handle it?”   
“I lifted your suitcase of paperweights didn’t I. Plus, it’s just up the hall.”   
“Thought it was a suitcase of rocks.”   
“Tomato, tomatoe. Do you want the help or not?”   
“Thanks,”   
He grunted slightly as he lifted her, one arm under her knees and the other under her back, pretending to drop her a little which had you stifling laughter and shaking your head as you lead the way out of his room. 

The walk back to your room was much too short, though Joe probably would have said different under the weight of your dead-to-the-world sister. You put your finger to your lips as you opened the door and held it. He deposited your sister on her bed as gently as possible, going the extra mile to tuck her in under the blankets she’d so hastily thrown to the side earlier. All was quiet in the room next door and you breathed a sigh of relief as Joe came back out into the hallway.   
He stood close, the extra inches he had on you much more noticeable now than when you’d been sitting on his balcony.   
“So, you’ll try to get away then?” Joe bit his lip nervously which only served to make him look even cuter, making you want him more.   
“Yeah, soon as I can.”   
“Tomorrow maybe?”   
“Coming across a little desperate Joey,” you teased, poking him in the chest, “Besides think Mom mentioned something about doing a tour of the island tomorrow, not sure I could get away. But soon, promise.”   
“I’m gonna hold you to that, Y/N,”   
“Of course,”   
There was a brief pause, Joe rubbing the palm of one hand with the other’s thumb as his eyes darted over your head to your sleeping sister and then to the door of your parent’s room.   
“Fuck it,” he said and then he was leaning in to kiss you again. It started as light and soft as the first attempt back at his room had, almost chaste, but when no third-wheeling sibling or grumpy parent interrupted it changed. His hands moved further around your back, pulling you as close to him as he could. You wobbled slightly as your balance shifted but he held you steady while you wrapped your arms around his neck, tongues meeting with the urgency only an imminent interruption could bring. You lost track of how long you were intertwined, all other thoughts driven from your mind until he pulled back.   
“Been thinking about that since you helped me on the plane,” you muttered softly, trailing your hand down over his cheek, not wanting to lose contact yet.   
“How did I do?” His hands hadn't left you either.    
“Oh, uh r-really good,” you nodded rapidly.   
Joe laughed again, “Don’t think I’ve seen you this lost for words before,”   
You wanted to say something witty in response, but your mind was still whirling with the kiss so all you could manage was a, “spose not,” and a small giggle.   
Slowly you came back to your senses, realising where you were.   
“I should -,” you pointed at your room with your thumb, though it was half hearted.   
“Yeah,”   
He caught your lips with his once more, briefly, before bidding you goodnight and disappearing down the hall leaving you, once again, wishing you had a room to yourself so you could at least masturbate in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for some time away from the family continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I made ya'll wait so long for this one. Ended up getting way longer than I planned so this is now a three part series.
> 
> The scene in the market is based off the International Market Place in Waikīkī (how it looked in the 2000s based off images and stuff I found through google) though I took a bit of artistic licence. It's changed a bit in the last few years but it does still have the banyan tree in the middle of it.

It was much too early to be woken up. Your parents didn’t see it that way though, not even after you, leaning sleepily in the doorway, explained that holidays usually meant sleeping in. In a perfect world that would have been enough for your mother to declare you were right and let you go back to your dreams about the previous night’s kiss but, this not being a perfect world, all she actually said was, “get your sister up, the bus leaves in an hour.”    
Right, the bus. The bus for the tour of the island your parents had mentioned last night. If you’d have known it meant getting up so early you would have been tempted to cry sick, no matter what Joe said about that plan. At least you could thank him for cutting you off early so you didn’t have to fight off a hangover too. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes as you turned to get Erin up. Luckily, being twelve, she hadn’t worked out the sheer joy of a lie in yet, so she was already awake and moving. Unluckily, for you at least, she’d also been thinking about the previous night and was full of questions.   
“How did you meet Joe?”   
“He was on the plane with me.”   
“So does that mean you know him well?”   
“Kind of, I guess. Define well.”   
“Can he come hang out with us again?”   
“Probably not.”   
“Why not?”   
“Can you please be quiet? At least let me get a coffee before you start interrogating me?”   
“Okay. I’ll wait till breakfast.”   
_Fuck_. “No, wait. You can’t.”   
“Why not?”   
“Mom and Dad can’t know. You are not to mention last night at all around them.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because if you say anything within their hearing about me and you hanging out with a guy they don’t know they’ll flip out.”   
“But he was nice.”   
“Yes, but they don’t know that. They’ll worry something bad could have happened. Also, they’ll ask why we weren’t in our room and I’m not going to be the one to tell them what we overheard.”   
“Does that mean it’s a secret.”   
“Yes. Very secret. In fact, if you see Joe you have to pretend you don’t know him. Okay?”   
“I guess. But secrets are hard to keep.”   
“What do you want?” you sighed. Not the first time she’d tried her hand at extorsion.    
“Buy me some good souvenirs.”   
“Okay, but nothing too expensive and it’s gotta be able to fit in your bags.”   
“I’m expecting better than a tee shirt.”   
“Snow globe it is then,”   
Erin rolled her eyes but she seemed content with the deal. You supposed you’d find out when you inevitably ran into Joe again, which happened sooner than you’d expected. 

The bus you’d had to get up so early to catch was smaller than you’d thought it would be, only big enough for around fifteen people. There weren’t quite so many waiting when you arrived at the pick up point. Ahead of you in the queue was five others, a very loved up couple who seemed to have glued their hands together, and a group of three who you took to be related – a woman, with her mother and teenage daughter. Slowly you all filed on board, the tour guide checking off names on a list of everyone who’d signed up for the adventure. You ended up sitting towards the back of the bus, legs stretched out over the empty seat next to you. Erin and your mother were sitting about four rows ahead of you with your father on the opposite side of the aisle from them, talking to the grandmother you’d seen before. You’d opted to sit further back so you could have your own window seat. The space from your family was just a small bonus, giving you a chance to dwell on everything that had happened last night.    
“Alright folks, we’ll be heading off in a moment. Just waiting on one last person.” The tour guide announced, double checking his clipboard.    
You closed your eyes, tilting your head back against the window with a yawn. A few seconds later you heard heavy footsteps hurrying up the aisle as their owner apologised to the tour guide and driver for being late. You opened your eyes as Joe slid into the seat in front of you. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked, leaning forward slightly.   
Joe turned his head, looking out the window, “Wanted to surprise you,” he laughed quietly, “Didn’t tell me about the fucking seven o’clock start though,”   
Your eyes darted to Erin but she was holding up her end of the deal, ignoring Joe, listening to the tour guide as the bus roared to life.    
“How’d you find out then?”   
“Called reception last night. Told them my friend Y/N had mentioned the tour to me but neglected to say what time, they were very helpful. Silly Y/N forgot to add my name to the list too.”    
“What are you, a stalker?”   
“If I’m a stalker then stalking’s too easy.”   
“Y’know a proper stalker would have sat behind me. Done the whole creepy staring, hair sniffing thing.”   
“Then obviously I’m not a proper stalker.” he paused to check no one was listening in, “I did almost sit beside you though. Then I remembered the whole clandestine, hide-it-from-your-parents-and-overly-nosey-sister deal. We should get trench coats.”   
“As fitting as that would be, somehow I think it'd make us stand out more,”   
“Oh, I didn’t mean we’d wear them round the resort or anything. I was thinking of you, showing up at my room wearing nothing else.”   
You shifted in your seat, pressing your legs together slightly, “Would you settle for a bikini?”   
“The one you were in yesterday? Yes.”   
“I’ll keep that in mind.”   
“That makes two of us.”

Most of the tour was spent either talking to Joe quietly at the back of the bus or posing for photos with your family. Every time the bus stopped at a scenic or historic site you would shuffle off, leaving Joe behind, and let your mother position you in front of whatever landmark was there for a photo or two. A couple of times you caught Joe’s eye, almost laughing. Then you’d follow the crowd back on board, fall into your seat and wait for Joe to come back so you could continue your conversation and casual flirting. So, when the bus pulled up at a market around two hours into the expedition, you were expecting more of the same. You hopped down the steps and joined your family as they crowded around the nearest stall.   
“Oh, there you are Y/N! I want to get a photo of you and Erin at the market entrance. And maybe one with your father as well.”   
“Honey,” your Dad chimed in, “At this rate people won’t know you came on the trip too. You haven’t been in a single photo. We should get at least one with all of us.”   
“And who’s going to take it Dear?”   
“We’ll ask someone from the bus, I’m sure they won’t mind.”   
Your Mom didn’t look entirely convinced. She generally preferred to be behind the camera than in front of it, but you could practically see her planning out the scrapbook pages she was going to make to document the trip and how much better it would look with a family shot. It was enough to make her agree and your father hurried to catch someone from the bus before they all disappeared amongst the stalls.

“Alright, I found someone. This is...what did you say your name was?”   
“It’s Joe.”   
_Fuck_. You whipped around at the sound of his voice, trying to act unfazed. Erin pinched you on the arm but otherwise acted just as you’d asked her too.    
“Lovely to meet you Joe,” you mother cooed, “We were just hoping you could help us out, take a photo or two for us?”   
“It would be my pleasure,” He held out his hand for the camera, throwing you a wink when your parents turned around.    
“Okay, ready?” he asked once you were all in position, “Big smiles, three, two, one,” There was a click and then another and another as he fired off a few shots.   
“What about a goofy one?” he suggested, looking directly at you.   
“Everyone pull a face,” Erin yelled.   
You flipped off Joe as he looked through the camera, noting the way he smiled when he saw.    
“Alright, I think we’ve held you up long enough Joe. Thank you so much,” Your mother said as she took the camera back.   
“Any time,” he said with a ridiculously charming smile before heading off into the market.   
“What a lovely young man,” Your mother said as she flicked through the photos he’d taken, “Cute too.” She looked directly at you when she said it.   
You rolled your eyes, “Sure, I guess.” Inside you were screaming. You could see things going two ways once your mother got involved. Either she was going to make it her business to push you and Joe together or keep you apart and you didn’t know which was worse. If you had to guess you’d say she was leaning more to trying to set you up. One thing was sure though, her sudden interest in Joe was going to make it harder to sneak off with him. He wouldn’t be able to enter the same room as her without her gossip detector going off and all her attention would be focused on him and anyone who might be trying to sleep with him.    
“Oh, really Y/N? That’s entirely inappropriate,” she showed you the photo where you’d stuck out your middle finger, “but I think I have enough photos for the moment,”   
“Can we go look at the stalls now? Y/N said she’d buy me a present.”   
“Oh that’s nice of her, what’s the occasion?” She asked, turning to you.   
“Oh, you know, nothing specific. I thought it’d be nice to get her something to remember the trip.”   
“Well I’ve already promised her a shirt,”   
“Yeah I figured. I was thinking of something else.”   
“Well why don’t I take Erin and that way you can make it a surprise.”   
“Are you sure? I don’t mind walking around with her, she could give me some ideas.” you said, already thinking about finding Joe and using this freedom to your advantage.   
“No, she can come with me. We’ll see you back on the bus.”

You could have skipped as you turned with a wave and headed in the direction Joe had gone. Instead you walked like a normal human adult, unsure if your Mom was watching you. You wouldn’t put it past her. You rounded the corner and breathed a sigh of relief which turned into a gasp of shock when you felt someone tap you on the shoulder.   
“Jesus Joe, fucking scared me,”   
Joe had a hand over his mouth trying to stifle his laughter, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to.”   
“Alright, it wasn’t that funny.”   
“It was pretty funny; you didn’t see your face. You managed to ditch the fam then?”   
“Yes but I’m still a little worried Mom’s watching.”   
“You’re paranoid.”   
“She called you cute.”   
“You called me cute,”   
“Yes, but I’m trying to get in your pants. She’s just trying to find out if I’ve managed it yet.”   
“Aww, you wanna get in my pants?”   
“Oh shut up. Just keep an eye out for my Mom.”   
“WellI've got something to show you that I think’ll make you feel better. Just over this way.” Joe grabbed your hand and began pulling you along. You walked straight past every stall, ducking around corners, making your way to the middle of the marketplace.   
“Where are you taking me?”   
“Not far, just....” he stopped, “here,”   
“It’s a tree Joe.”   
“Not just a tree, a banyan tree, didn’t you listen to the tour guide at all?”   
“I was thinking about...other things,” you said glancing at his lips and biting your own before turning your face upward, craning your neck to see as high as possible. The tree was huge, branches criss-crossing over your head, stretching out over the entire marketplace, roots twisting over and around each other on the ground.   
“Okay, it’s pretty cool,” you conceded, “for a tree.”   
“You haven’t seen the best part,” Joe glanced around before quickly ducking through a gap between the main trunk and some of the smaller trees growing beside it. He pulled you behind him and you found yourself in a secluded chamber, half hidden by trees and half hidden by market stalls, the worn material of the pop-up tents blocking everyone’s view. Before you could say anything Joe was kissing you, pulling you tightly against him as your lips met. It was ungraceful and chaotic, noses bumping together, teeth colliding, in danger of overbalancing and toppling backwards in your desperate need for more. You felt like a live wire, electricity running through you. All the pent-up energy was suddenly released making you feel dizzy and hyper aware of every brush of his fingers, the scratch of his stubble, his knee bumping yours.   
“Wow,” you said softly when you parted, lips still so close to his they were almost touching, eyes still closed.   
Joe inhaled deeply like he was trying to breath in the moment, dropping his forehead to yours, “Is it wrong of me to say I wish we were back in my room right now?”   
“No, I wish we were too,” you lay your hand flat on his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath your palm.   
“We could just...” he raised his eyebrows as he pointed at the ground.   
“I’m not fucking you in the middle of a market where anyone could find us,” you laughed, pushing on his chest till he took a step back.   
“I never said fuck,” he said, holding up his hands, “I was talking about a blow job,”   
You burst out laughing as he tried and failed to keep a straight face.   
“I’m kidding,” he reassured you, wrapping his arms around you again, yours automatically looping around his neck, “happy just to keep kissing you for now.”   
The next kiss was less frantic. Soft to start, both of you still giggling a little, gradually building into something deeper. The same electric energy but calmer.    
“Probably don’t have long before we’re called back to the bus,” he said as he pulled away.   
“And I’m meant to buy something for Erin.”   
“Guess we should get going then.”   
Neither of you made any move to let go of the other, just squeezed tighter as your lips met again. 

Eventually you did have to go, reluctantly letting your arms drop and straightening your shirts. Joe poked his head out of the trees to make sure the coast was clear before he slipped outside and held out his hand to help you through the gap.    
“Don’t worry, no sign of your family,”   
“Not at the moment anyway,” you looked around at the crowed, double checking for any sign of them. _Maybe I am paranoid_. You set off towards the nearest stall, hoping no one could tell you’d been making out.   
“You said something about a present for Erin?”   
“Reward for her not letting slip to Mom about us hanging out with you last night.”   
“Ah, of course.”   
“Had to explain that, even though you were nice, Mom wouldn’t have been happy if she found out. Though I spose she doesn’t have to completely ignore you now that Mom and Dad know you exist. God I still can’t believe you were the one they asked.”   
“Lucky break,” Joe laughed, “what about this?” he held up a necklace with a cartoony dolphin on it,”   
“Oh that’s cute! She’d like that.”   
“What about you?”   
“What about me what?”   
“Anything here you’d like?”   
“You’re not buying me a necklace Joe,”   
“Oh come on, let me. Look this one’s nice, got a palm tree on it. Or what about this one with the matching earrings?”   
You handed over the money for Erin’s necklace to the woman running the stall, turning back to Joe as she wrapped it up in brown paper.   
“If you think buying me a present is going to get you a hand job on the bus or something you can think again Mister.”   
“Not what I was trying to do.” Joe followed you as you thanked the woman and moved towards a different stall, “Just thought...look I know that whatever is happening here is a short term thing. We’re gonna get to the end of our holidays and then fly back to our regular lives and probably never see each other again. And that’s fine. That’s clearly what we’re both looking for here anyway, just something fun and easy for a couple of weeks. But I thought it might be nice to buy you something you can take back home to remember the trip. Not just me but the whole thing. But also me."   
“Well, that is sweet.”   
“Besides,” he leaned in close to your ear, “I know that to get a hand job I have to finger you.”   
“Oh that’s how it works?” you asked leaning back to look at him.   
“That’s the exchange rate, yes.”   
“You’re a dork,” you chuckled, shaking your head.   
“Maybe. Or maybe I just like hearing you laugh.”   
“No, you’re definitely a dork. Just used _exchange__ rate_ in the punchline of your joke.”   
“Valid point, but who said it was a joke?” 

You ended up parting soon after that, deciding there was too high a risk of running into your family. It was a good call because that’s exactly what happened as you ambled back toward the bus on your own, pausing to look at tables of trinkets and racks of touristy clothes. As soon as she saw you Erin was asking about her present but your Mom’s insistence that she could wait had her pouting all the way to the bus. Before you could make your way towards your regular seat behind the one Joe was already occupying, you were pulled into the one next to your sister. Her excitement about the present and curiosity as to what it was couldn’t wait. You caught sight of Joe snickering to himself as Erin grabbed your arm, already babbling about how she hoped whatever you’d got her was better than the shirt you mother had got her.   
“It says aloha in big letters on the front and the back which Mom found _so_ funny.”   
“Because it means hello and goodbye? That’s pretty good.”   
“No, it’s lame. Please tell me you got me something better.”   
“Tell me yourself,” you said as you handed over the brown paper package.   
Erin beamed as she tore into the paper, gasping as the necklace fell out onto her hand.   
“Oh my god!” she squealed, “It’s so cute! Can you help me put it on?”   
“So you like it then?” you laughed, taking it from her and undoing the clasp, “Does that mean we’re even?”   
“For now.”   
“Even? I thought this was just a nice gesture.” You mother piped up, breaking off her conversation with your father to narrow her eyes at both of you.   
“Oh, it is but I also promised Erin I’d buy her something to make up for last night. We got a little bored and went to try and find the rec room but ended up wandering around lost and then coming back to the room.”   
“Y/N, I don’t like the idea of the two of you walking around by yourselves so late. You never know who you might run into or what might happen. And don’t try to bribe your sister like that.”   
“I know, it won’t happen again.”

The rest of the day passed without incident. The tour continued on its route and you were made to pose for more photos. Thankfully no one asked Joe to take another group shot, though you did manage to sneak off for a quick pash a couple more times at various stops. Crowds were convenient excuses as to why your family couldn’t find you and whatever buildings or landmarks that were large enough to hide behind became convenient spots to sneak a kiss or a grope. You came close to being caught out more than once, having to hastily pull your lips apart, his hands falling from your ass at the sound of approaching footsteps. You’d lean against the wall or rocky ledge or whatever you were using as cover and pretend to be talking or else you’d start walking in opposite directions, pretending to have just been passing by each other. It was risky, lest one of your relatives be the one to discover you, but somehow knowing that you could be caught at any moment only made it hotter. By the time you got back to the resort you were dying for more, sick of just having his knee pressing between your legs while he kissed you.    
“I think I need a nap after all that,” you said, fake yawning as convincingly as possible.   
“A nap sounds quite nice actually,” your Dad said, yawning for real. You didn’t know if it was better or worse that your Mom agreed too. On the one hand it did mean Erin would have no choice but to join you in your room, on the other though, if all three of them were asleep it would be easier to sneak off for a bit. Or it would have been, if Erin had actually gone to sleep. There was clear snoring coming from the room next door but everyone in your room was wide awake.   
“Are you sure you don’t want a nap?”   
“I told you, I’m not tired,”   
“Really?”   
“Why don’t we go see Joe again?”   
“I’m sure he’s busy doing other things.” _He could be busy doing me if you’d just go to sleep_.    
“Well I’m bored. Let’s go down to the pool.”   
“I don’t know if we should. You heard Mom on the bus, she doesn’t want me taking you out alone.”   
“She meant at night. It’s like, two o’clock and it’s just the pool,”   
“I guess so. It would be better than doing nothing here.”   
Erin clapped her hands as she jumped up to find her bathers, rushing into the bathroom to change. You briefly wondered whether you should call Joe, even going so far as to pick up the phone, but ultimately decided against it. Realistically nothing could happen for the moment, not when it was just you watching Erin. You didn’t bother changing out of your shorts and tee-shirt, just slipped a note under your parents door in case they woke up, and then let Erin lead you downstairs and out into the sunshine. 

Erin was exhausted by the time dinner was finished, practically falling asleep in her plate. You offered to take her up to bed while your parents retired to the bar, figuring you might at least be able to talk to Joe for a while. You changed into your pyjamas while you waited for Erin to drop off completely but as soon as you were sure she was asleep you called Joe’s room. It rang once before he picked up.   
“Hello?”   
“Gosh, you’re eager. Expecting someone?”   
“I was hoping you’d show up in your bikini the way we talked about but I guess this will do.”   
“Well I’m here with Erin who happens to be asleep. Deeply asleep. And I was thinking we cou-”   
The line went dead. _What the fuck?_   
You were on the point of redialling when there was a soft knock at your door. As soon as you opened it Joe was on you, making you giggle as he held your face and kissed you. A snuffle from Erin made him stop, peaking at her from over your head.   
“Bathroom,” you said softly, pointing at it as you closed the front door.   
Joe grabbed your hand, covering his mouth to muffle his laughter as he pulled you along.    
“I’m so glad you called,” he mumbled against your lips, hands already firmly on your ass, pulling you against him as you locked yourself in the bathroom.   
“Mmhmm, me too.” You pulled away for a moment, “I was gonna suggest you bring the rest of that vodka over and we just hang out on the veranda and talk but this is better, want you so bad,"   
“You sure this is okay? We won’t get caught in here?”   
“Not if we stay quiet,” you breathed out, pushing yourself onto your toes to kiss him again. Joe didn’t argue, kissing you back fiercely as he backed you up against the sink. You could feel the cold sink top pressing against your lower back where your shirt had ridden up, a chill running along your spine, but you were far more concerned with trying to press yourself as close to Joe as possible. One of his hands as slipped up to your back but the other remained on your ass, pulling your hips against his. You threated one hand through his hair, tugging at it as he moved to kiss your neck.   
“Careful Joe, don’t leave any marks,”   
“I won’t. As much as your neck is begging to be covered in hickeys.”   
You whined as he ground his hips against you, able to feel his semi-hard dick through his pants.    
“Gosh, you’re eager,” he echoed your words from earlier, as he slipped a hand under the waistband of your pyjamas.   
There was a knock at the door that made both of you pause. You held your breath, waiting, and then it came again accompanied by your mother’s voice calling your name.   
“Shit,”   
“Your Mom?”   
“Yeah. Jesus Christ that sixth sense for gossip she’s got still fucking works. I’ll try and get rid of her, just wait here.”   
You quickly readjusted your clothes as you stepped back out into the main room, pulling the bathroom door shut behind you.   
“Y/N, open up,”   
“Mom?” you said quietly, opening the door just wide enough for you to be seen, “thought you were down in the bar,”   
“Your father and I felt bad that you were spending the night here with your sister. Thought you might want to come down and join us. Erin’s still asleep right?”   
“Yeah, completely out of it.” _Thank God._   
“She’ll be fine on her own for a couple of hours, you should come downstairs.”   
“Oh, I don’t mind staying here.”   
“Don’t be silly, you must be bored out of your mind,”   
“Not really. There’s the TV and then I’ve got a couple of things to read before school goes back. You and Dad should enjoy yourselves.”   
“Honey, I see your father every day but I haven’t seen you properly in months. Now, I insist you come down and have a drink with us. The books will be there when you come back.”   
“Are you sure it’s okay to leave Erin?”   
“It’s fine, the door will be locked and she probably won’t wake up. Just leave a note in case she does.”   
“Yeah, okay, I’ll come down then, just give me a couple of minutes to change out of my PJs.”    
You shut the door and hurried back into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of shorts on your way past.   
“You’re leaving?”   
“I’m sorry, she didn’t really give me a choice. I’ll try and keep it short, see if I can get to your room afterwards.”   
“Okay, yeah, I get it.”   
You dropped your pyjamas and stepped into your shorts as you talked, “If not tonight then tomorrow for sure. Don’t think there’s anything planned except relaxing on the beach, so I’ll probably be in my bikini when I come up.”   
“Well I guess I can wait for that.”   
“Thank you for being so understanding,” you leaned up to kiss him again, much too briefly, “Give us a few minutes before you leave just to make sure we’re in the elevator.” 

If you were hoping to get back upstairs without much fuss you were in for some disappointment. The _quick_ drink you intended turned into a few more, your parents wanting to know every detail of the last few months of your life. They flatly refused to accept short answers and you ended up explaining every class you were taking and telling them about all your friends. In the morning you’d blame your mother. She was always good at getting people to talk even when they didn’t intend to. It was part of how she stayed on top of neighbourhood gossip. A couple of drinks and a few soft words and she could have someone spilling their guts about the affair they were having or their failing marriage or any other myriad secrets they could be keeping. You were mostly thankful she hadn’t mentioned Joe, knowing full well you would have ended up caving and telling her much more than she needed to know. Luckily, she’d been too focused on finding out every detail of your breakup with Eddie. It was over your third gin and tonic that you told her about how you’d dumped him over dinner one night. How there hadn’t really been a specific event that made you want to end it, more of a build-up of little things – he never said thank you and he was always making jokes that seemed like jokes but were actually really mean when you thought about them later and god he’d bought you a coffee mug for Christmas which is such a non-gift like it’s what you get for a co-worker you don’t know well in a secret Santa, y’know? And it wasn’t even a good mug with like a funny saying on it or whatever, just boring grey.    
Your Mom just nodded along, filing away every scrap of information in case she ever needed it later.    
“But that’s one reason I was glad you said you were organising this trip. Just needed to get away for a bit.”   
“So you’re enjoying Hawaii then?”   
“Oh, so much. It’s so beautiful here. The tour we went on today was incredible.”   
“Wasn’t it just? You enjoyed it didn’t you darling?”   
“It was fascinating, all that history,” your father chimed in, looking a little relieved you weren’t talking about boys any more.   
An idea came to you that would help you get away to see Joe tomorrow, “Hey, do we have anything booked for tomorrow?”   
“No, I thought we could all use a day to just relax on the beach or whatever. Why?”   
“Oh, I was thinking about making an appointment for a massage in the spa but I didn’t want to book a time if we were going to be doing a volcano walk or something.”   
“Oh a massage does sound nice,” you Mom said, “maybe I’ll join you. Your father can take Erin for a few hours and we can have some girl time.”   
“Oh,” _shit __shit__shit_, “yeah, that’d be nice.”   
“Okay, it’s settled, I’ll make an appointment as soon as we go upstairs.” 

By the time you were heading up to bed you decided it was too late to call on Joe, and the possibility your Mom would come knocking to ask you about massages was too high. The next morning, as soon as Erin was in the shower you called his room, intending to apologise again for the previous night and for how you’d fucked up today’s plans. It rang out. You figured he must be in the shower himself or else have already gone downstairs for breakfast, so you replaced the receiver and went about your morning routine. Before you left to head down to the beach with the rest of your family you wrote a quick note to Joe, explaining what had happened. As the elevator doors opened you feigned forgetfulness and claimed you’d left your sunglasses back in your room, telling everyone to go on ahead and you’d meet them down there. You dashed back towards Joe’s room and slipped the note under his door hoping he’d see it, before hurrying back to the elevator.    
“Got your sunnies?”   
“Yeah right here,” you pulled them out of your pocket and held them up.   
“Honestly Y/N, you’d forget your head if it wasn’t screwed on,”   
You shrugged, “Probably,” as you followed everyone down the path and onto the sand. When you got there you looked around for any sign of Joe but, much to your disappointment, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. You tried to push him from your mind as you relaxed on the sun warmed sand and swam in the ocean, but you couldn’t help looking for him every time you resurfaced. Erin was something of a distraction, asking you to help build a sandcastle, but it wasn’t quite enough to keep you from scanning the steadily growing crowd, looking for his familiar face in the sea of strangers. It was almost welcome when your mother told you it was time for your massage, if only because you felt tense after not being able to explain what had happened to Joe. Though, you weren’t entirely sure how relaxing it was going to be when you were constantly on the alert for any leading questions about your love life.

You were right to be worried. Before you even left the beach she started in on you.    
“So if things between you and Eddie are definitely over,”   
“They are,”   
“Does that mean there’s someone else you’ve got your eye on?”   
“No,”   
“Really? Not even a little crush or anything?”   
“Nothing. Surely there’s something else we can talk about. Tell me about that thing at Erin’s school that you mentioned last night.”   
“I remember when I was around your age,” she barrelled on, completely ignoring you, “I broke up with my boyfriend and within a week I’d found someone else to flirt with.”   
“I mean, I’ve done that a bit,”   
“Oh?”   
“My friends have taken me out a few times and,” you paused realising how easily she’d got you to started, “And I’m not talking about this anymore.”   
“Alright, honey, I won’t push. But you can talk to me, I’m your mother and I just wanna know you’re okay.”   
“I am.”    
You made small talk the rest of the way, about how pretty the scenery was and how nice it was to get away, but you felt on edge, constantly waiting for another mention of Eddie or, god forbid, Joe. It was a relief when you entered the spa area and your Mom was distracted with the process of checking in. You waited, listening to the calming music and the sound of running water that flowed through the entrance room, suddenly aware of how tense you were. As much as you would have liked to be with Joe, perhaps a massage wasn’t a terrible alternative. 

It started off well enough. The calming energy of the spa relaxed you as the masseuse worked the muscles in your back and shoulders until you felt loose and calm. It helped that there wasn’t much opportunity for you mother to badger you, neither of you wanting to break the tranquillity of the moment. It lulled you into, what you later realised was a false sense of security. Once you were settled in a tub of warm water, the aroma of rose petals and lemon slices rising into the air, she started in on you again.    
“This is such a lovely place, isn’t itY/N?”   
“Huh?”   
“Hawaii. Just stunning.”   
“Oh, yeah, for sure.” You closed your eyes, leaning back against the edge of the tub and reaching for your complimentary glass of champagne.   
“And not just the scenery either, so many attractive people,”   
You took a sip of your drink and tried to ignore her.   
“Easy way to have a rebound fling, help you get over the breakup,”   
“I guess so. Haven’t really thought about it.” You hoped she couldn’t hear your heartbeat speed up, loud in your own ears.    
“Not once?”   
_Don’t fuck up_, “Nope, guess I’ve been more focused on relaxing, catching up with you guys,”   
She paused for a moment, taking a sip of her own drink, as she recalculated her attack, “I keep seeing that fellow from the island tour around the place.”   
You resolutely kept still, not wanting to incriminate yourself with a single gesture.   
“What was his name? Jim?”    
_Joe! _“Who?”   
“The lovely young man we got to take our photo. Jim doesn’t sound right,”    
_It’s not! _“Oh, him,”   
“Joe, I think that was it,”   
You glanced over at your mother, she was watching you intently, trying to spot any hint that you were lying. You could just imagine her if she found out that you’d spent the last two days flirting with Joe. As soon as she got home she’d be telling everyone how you hooked a man within the first days of your holiday. It would be just like when you told her you’d had your first kiss and somehow the next day the whole street knew.   
“I was thinking of inviting him to join us for dinner one night.”   
“What?” You hoped your slightly raised voice went unnoticed or at least was taken for surprise rather than horror.   
“Well I think he’s here on his own and I thought since he’s around your age it might be nice to meet him properly.”   
“Oh my god, you are unbelievable.”   
“He thinks you’re pretty. Barely took his eyes off you while he was taking the photos. I probably could have stuck my finger in my nose and crossed my eyes and he wouldn’t have noticed. A miracle we got some decent photos really.”   
“So?”   
“So, if you wanted to, I don’t know, spend some time with him...”   
For a brief moment you were tempted to spill everything, put an end to the sneaking around and just admit that’s what you’d been hoping for since you first laid eyes on him. But the thought of how obnoxious your mother would be about it stopped you in your tracks. Plus, it was weird how curious about your sex life she was.    
“I’m not really interested,”   
She didn’t seem wholly convinced by your lie but she dropped the subject, knowing a losing battle when she saw one. 

As soon as you were out of the spa you made your way back upstairs, claiming you wanted to have a short nap before dinner. You headed straight to Joe’s room and knocked at his door. There was no response. You knocked a bit louder. Still no response. Looking over your shoulder in case anyone was approaching you knocked again and called his name. He definitely wasn’t there. Not entirely sure what to do with yourself now that your idea had fallen through you headed back downstairs. For a while you wandered around the resort, keeping an eye out for any sign of Joe, but eventually you gave up and went to meet your family for dinner.    
“So how was your morning dear?”   
Your father stopped with a couple of fries half way to his mouth, “Yeah, good. We had fun didn’t we Erin?”   
“Yup! We saw Joe!”   
You dropped your fork with a loud clatter, drawing everyone’s eyes.   
“Sorry, slipped outta my hand.”   
You looked back at your plate, unable to face your Mom’s self-satisfied smile.   
“We did, ran into him at the pool. Me and him are going to play a few rounds of golf tomorrow. Any of you are welcome to join us.”   
“Well, me and Erin are going to skip out I think,” your Mom said, “we’ve signed up to one of those painting activities. I think we get to paint a little tiki statue we can take home with us. And then we might try and catch a hula show too. But Y/N, you should go.”   
You were torn, unsure how to answer, aware of your mother watching your reaction.   
“Yeah, Y/N, that’d be great.”   
“Golf....isn’t really my game,”   
“That doesn’t matter, it’ll still be fun. C’mon, come with us.”   
You sighed, “Yeah okay,” at least this way you’d be able to see Joe, maybe manage to sneak off for a make out sesh, or, if you were lucky, be able to head back to his room together. You were lost in thought, picking at your food when you saw your mother wave at someone over your head.   
“Speak of the devil,” she said as footsteps approached, “Joe, come and join us. My husband’s just been telling me you’re playing golf together tomorrow.”   
“Hi,” Joe seemed a little awkward at the sudden familiarity, eyes flicking towards you very briefly, “yeah we are. I’m looking forward to it, but I don’t want to intrude on your family time.”   
“Oh intrude-schmude. Please, have dinner with us. You remember Erin of course, and my other daughter Y/N,”   
“Nice to meet you properly,” you smiled at Joe, sure he was about to laugh at your improvisation.    
“Y/N’s agreed to come with us tomorrow, play a few rounds.”   
“Really?”   
“Sure. I’m afraid I’m a terrible golfer, but how could I resist? When in Hawaii after all.”   
Joe chuckled as he pulled an empty chair over and placed it next to you, “Surprised I didn’t see you with your father and Erin then. They were fully embracing that attitude by the pool all afternoon.”   
“I was embracing it elsewhere. Mom and I had a surprise girl’s day at the spa.”   
You hadn’t been sure Joe would get your hastily written note that morning but at least you could breathe easy now, his nod showing he understood why you hadn’t been around earlier.    
“It was incredibly relaxing,” your Mom chimed in, “but what about you Joe? Here on your own?”   
“‘Fraid so. Thought it’d be nice to get away on my own after I was done with exams.”   
“So, no girlfriend then?”   
You rolled your eyes as your Mom pointedly looked at you.   
Joe just chuckled, “No, not for a while.”   
“Any particular reason?”   
“Alright dear,” your father said, laying a hand over hers, “No need to interrogate the poor lad.”   
“Sorry Joe, I can get a little carried away,” your mother said with a smile, “it’s just that me and Y/N were talking earlier about her recent breakup and it was still on my mind.”   
“Sounds like Y/N could use a little rebound relationship,” Joe said, cocking his head and smiling as he turned to you.   
“Thank you, Joe, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell her.”   
“Yes, thank you, but I think Y/N can decide what Y/N needs on her own,” you huffed, crossing your arms and trying to kick Joe subtly under the table. As soon as you made contact with his ankle he winced. You tried not to look too pleased.

Gradually the conversation moved away from your love life into the casual chatter reserved for new acquaintances and you could relax a little. Although not entirely. Your mother hadn’t given up whatever game she was playing, and Joe seemed to be doing everything he could to encourage her, much to your annoyance. You tried to kick his ankle again in the hopes that would be enough to stop him but he shifted in his seat, moving his foot before you could reach it. The corner of his mouth lifted which only made you want to kick him harder. Instead you froze as he dropped his hand to your knee, squeezing it in warning. His voice didn’t waver as he talked to your parents, at the same time slowly dragging his fingers up your thigh until he reached the hem of your shorts. You completely lost track of the conversation as he held his hand there, his thumb rubbing over the patch of skin it could reach. It was hard enough just remembering to breath properly. You only started paying attention again when you heard your name.   
“Huh?”   
“I asked you what you thought,” Joe said, entirely too pleased with himself.   
“Oh, sorry, I uh, I wasn’t listening,”   
“Y/N, are you okay?” your Dad asked, “you look a little off,”   
“Feel a little dizzy actually. Probably just haven’t drunk enough water today.” You reached for your glass of water but only ended up knocking it over as Joe chose that moment to move his fingers to the seam along the front of your shorts, pressing down on it as he traced its path between your legs, seemingly unfazed by the potential attention he could be drawing.   
“Shit, sorry,” you grabbed your napkin, trying to mop up the spill but it had already started to run over your edge of the table. Joe quickly pulled his hand away from you as ice cold water dripped onto his lap. _Serves him right _was all you had time to think before it reached your leg as well. You shivered at the cold but it was nothing to the shiver that went up your spine as Joe reached over to wipe the water from your leg with his own napkin.    
“Sorry,” you said again, “think I might go hop into bed early. Make sure I’m okay for golf tomorrow,” you pushed back from the table to make a quick escape but Joe stood up too.   
“Wait, I’ll come with, make sure you don’t knock over anything else on your way.”   
“You really don’t need to do that,”   
“No it’s okay, I’m gonna change my pants anyway since it looks like I’ve had a uh, rather unfortunate accident.”   
You laughed when you glanced at the large wet stain on the front of his pants but nodded before turning to bid your family goodnight. Your Mom was looking exceptionally pleased with herself. 

Once you were closer to the elevators and out of sight you turned to hit Joe’s shoulder, “you jerk. I can’t believe you did that,”   
“Did what?” he raised his eyebrow and grinned at you.   
“All of it! Encouraging my mother’s ridiculous notions of playing cupid. Feeling me up while my Dad was right there. Agreeing to play golf with him? What the fuck?”   
“Well you were a no show today and I was pissed off you’d ditched me again without warning. Besides, no need to worry about him. You said he doesn’t do the whole overprotective dad thing and even if he did, he likes me.”   
“That’s beside the point. And I tried to call you this morning but you didn’t answer. Even slipped a note under the door for you.”   
“Whatever. I managed to get us away for a bit didn’t I?”   
“Oh, if you think I’m sleeping with you tonight you are mistaken.”   
“C’mon Y/N, it was just a bit of fun,”   
The elevator dinged and you stepped in, crossing your arms over your chest as you leaned against the back wall, letting Joe press the button for your floor, “Fun for you maybe. Mom’s gonna come past the room later to put Erin in bed and expect it to be empty. She thinks we’re off fucking right now and that’s what I’ve been trying to avoid. Christ she’s gonna go home and tell the whole fucking neighbourho-”   
You stopped talking as Joe ran his fingers along the seam of your shorts again, “think I can save the evening, make it fun for you.”   
You closed your eyes, whimpering as he traced his touch over your clit. It took all your willpower to grab his wrist and pull his hand away from you.    
“Really? You’re gonna punish yourself because of what happened at dinner?”   
“No, I’m gonna go get off while I have the room to myself and you’re gonna be left with that image being the only thing you can think about.” you pushed past him as the doors opened on your floor, “See you at golf tomorrow Joe.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Joe finally get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm, I don’t even know what to say. I kinda can’t believe I’ve finished it. Or how many words I took to do it. Thank you so fucking much to the anon who sent in the original request because this was so much fun to write. I really hope you enjoy the payoff for all the bullshit I put them through in the first two chapters.

You cursed yourself when you woke and remembered what was in store for the day. You cursed your Mom for being so intent on manipulating your love life. You cursed your Dad for being the type of guy who would make friends with the first man he talked to. You cursed Joe for being the first man your Dad talked to. And for everything else that’d happened last night. And then you cursed yourself again for getting stuck in this position and for flirting with Joe in the first place and for not sleeping with him when you had the chance. The very quick orgasm you’d been able to rub out before the rest of your family returned to your rooms wasn’t anywhere near enough. It wasn’t what you wanted. Maybe if you’d had a bit more time it would have been more satisfying. But you hadn’t been sure how long they’d take to finish their meal or whether they’d come straight up to the rooms or hang out downstairs for a while, so you’d rushed. It was almost worth it, though, to see your mother so surprised to find you sitting up in bed reading. She’d almost jumped when she realised you were there, hand landing over her heart like you’d sprung out from behind a wall and yelled _boo_. Of course, she’d had to pretend otherwise in front of Erin, not wanting to explain where she thought you’d actually be. Thank god she was going to be occupied all day because you did not want to have the ‘I just think you should socialise with people your own age’ talk that was all poorly hidden code for ‘I’m hungry for gossip and your sex life is the best thing to potentially tell everyone about’. The reminder that your Mom and Erin would be busy made you curse Joe again. If he’d not been such an impatient dick about it, you probably would have had the entire day to yourselves, to spend however you wanted wearing as few clothes as you deemed necessary. Instead you’d be spending the day with your Dad. Playing golf.

Joe, wearing a red polo shirt that looked way too good on him, greeted you stiffly when you met up with him and your father at the entrance to the golf course, obviously displeased about how last night had gone. He barely looked at you as you hired out clubs and made your way to the first hole, though you thought you might have caught him peeking at your ass once or twice. It’d be a lie to say you’d not specifically chosen the shorts you wore because of how good they made you look, though you weren’t sure if it was because you wanted to make Joe suffer a little or to tempt him into touching you again. Maybe a bit of both. Either way, he remained aloof, mostly ignoring you, for the first couple of holes anyway. If your Dad noticed any tension between you and Joe, he didn’t let on, talking to you both about the game and constantly sharing tips he’d picked up over the years. By hole number three he’d had made a couple of bad hits, having to head into a sand trap to retrieve his ball. Which left you and Joe. Standing there. Waiting. He cracked first.  
“Didn’t expect you to show,” he sneered, one eye on your father.   
“And miss this? You’re in a charming mood by the way,”  
“I’m not in any mood, I’m just a little tired.”  
“Sure, if you say so. Just, tell me this one thing. Is that because you were up all night thinking about me?”  
There was a triumphant cry from your father as he finally managed to get his ball free of the sand. You clapped as he returned to where you and Joe were standing, taking a theatrical bow.  
“Sorry, I’m usually a bit better than that.”  
“Don’t worry Dad, me and Joe aren’t very good so it’s probably better for us if you’re having an off day.”  
Alright Joe, you’re up,” your Dad said with a laugh, “Just remember to grip your shaft softly and stroke it smooth and you’ll get it in the hole no problem.”   
“And maybe don’t feel the ball up under the dinner table,” you said soft enough so only Joe would hear as he walked past you to line up his shot. You weren’t sure if he was just generally terrible at golf, or because you’d got inside his head, but either way it took him three tries to hit the ball and when he did he sent it off in the wrong direction.   
“Oh, bad lucky Joey,” you teased as he scowled at you.   
“As if you could do better,”  
“Watch me.”

You did do better, _thank god_, though not by much. You hadn’t gotten to the hole, but you were at least in the right general area. It was enough to piss Joe off further, his competitiveness coming out with his frustration. At the next hole he managed to get the ball in first try, earning a hearty congratulations from your Dad and a half-hearted one from you.  
“It’s because he took my advice,” your Dad said proudly, “I told him to put his head down and spread his legs a bit and see Y/N, he did it and it worked, straight in the hole. Maybe you should give it a shot too.”   
“Yes, Y/N, why don’t you try spreading your legs a bit more,” Joe laughed. You resisted the urge to ask him for a hands-on demonstration as you took your own, much less successful shot. As soon as your Dad was far enough away, leading you on to the next hole, Joe turned back to you.  
“Careful Y/N, more shots that pathetic and I might just win.”  
“You got lucky.”  
“Only right one of us should.”  
“Aww, you still mad I left you high and dry last night? Your hand just not good enough?”  
“Don’t act like you had any better. Besides, you don’t know I didn’t go off and find someone else. You’re not the only girl who can dress slutty and play at being the damsel in distress.  
“Nice try but the jealousy card won’t work. Already admitted to thinking about me all night.”  
“I did not admit that.”  
“Not intentionally but I can see it in your eyes. I saw it the moment you said good morning to me.”  
“Fine, maybe you’re right. I was thinking about you alone in your room, touching yourself. Trying to decide if you’d be using your fingers or if you were extra naughty and brought a toy with you.”  
“And how’d that work out for you?”  
“A shit night sleep actually. And I couldn’t make up my mind, both were such nice images. But I did come to one conclusion,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. You were thinking about me while you did it.”  
You were left scrambling to form a coherent sentence as he laughed and walked ahead.

By the ninth hole things were overtly competitive. Your Dad’s game had picked up, putting him well in the lead but you and Joe barely noticed, much too desperate to outdo the other to worry about anything else. Days of frustration, sexual and otherwise, had boiled into a competitiveness neither of you realised you were capable of. The in between moments, while you were unable to focus your aggression onto your balls, were spent at each other’s throats. Whispered comments ranging from insulting your game to insulting his manhood. Condescending tones and lazy double entendres. When you were trying to determine which of your clubs would be best Joe leaned over and cockily offered you one of his.  
“You could try my 5-Wood. Bigger head means you might have a chance of getting close.”  
“Sorry, Joe. Your clubs don’t have long enough shafts for me, couldn’t possibly be satisfying.”   
When he took an inordinately long time to make a shot you told him he could bang it in the back or slip it in gently but either way to hurry up. He fumbled it completely. Then, after your next swing he made sure to complement you on your bounce while staring directly at your chest. At hole 14 things got a little more personal. You casually let slip that you were, in fact, using your fingers last night, and asked Joe if knowing that for sure would have helped him sleep better.  
“You’re a fucking cock tease, Y/N,” he growled, “I don’t think you ever intended to sleep with me, you just get off from leading people on. Well I’m fucking done with it; you can go choke.”  
“Oh, kinky. Didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.”  
He huffed out a breath but otherwise didn’t respond.”  
“Don’t go quiet on me now, right when I’ve learnt about your little kink. You’d like to choke me, wouldn’t you? Did you think about it last night, while you were, y’know...?” you made a jerk off motion with your hand.  
“You’re right, I would like that, anything to shut you up for half a minute, but don’t pretend you’re not hot for it too. I can see you dripping from here.”  
“Well, you know me, I get off from being a tease apparently. You’re up. Try to hit the ball straight this time.”

The score at the end of the game was in your favour, but not by much. Your Dad just smiled at you as you cheered, amused by your celebrating but Joe was gritting his teeth.  
“Well that was fun,” your Dad said glancing at his watch, “do we want to play a few more rounds? It’s still fairly early,”  
“Actually, I really should head back,” Joe said, all smiles and polite words to your father, though perhaps a little more tart than he normally would have spoken, “I’ve got a thing booked for this afternoon so I probably should go shower and get changed. It’s been fun though; we should do this again.”  
“Not to worry Joe, thanks for indulging me today,” they shook hands and then Joe shouldered past you to return his clubs.  
“What about you Y/N? Up for some more?”  
“As fun as that sounds, I think I might head off too. I’ve been thinking about a mocktail and a bubble bath for the last three holes. Since the room’s free I might make hay while the sun shines.”  
"Cold drink doesn’t sound half bad now that you say that.”  
He walked with you back towards the main part of the resort, laughing and chatting about the game you’d just played, and commenting on how he’d missed having your sanity round the house. Joe was a little way ahead of you, but you determinedly kept your eyes anywhere but on the back of his head. On the off chance that he might turn around you didn’t want him to think you were staring at him. At the entrance to the lobby your Dad bid you farewell, heading off in the direction of the bar and leaving you to make your way upstairs.

Inside was quiet, most guests already out enjoying the sun and the sea. A handful of people milled around by the front desk with their suitcases, waiting to check into, or out of, their rooms and a few people wearing not much more than their bathers hurried past as you approached the elevator. The only other person waiting to head up to their room turned, eyes following a bikini clad woman, though he stopped once his vision met you.   
“There she is, The Tease. Heading off to make some other poor bastard miserable?”  
“You’re only miserable because you suck at golf. Fucking sore loser too, running off the second you found out I’d beat you.”  
“It was two points, it barely counts.”  
“Three points,” there was a ding and you followed Joe into the elevator, “And you of all people should know it’s not the _size_ of the score that matters, only who you fuck over with it.”  
The words were barely out of your mouth before Joe was on you, pushing you up against the back wall and kissing you hungrily. If you’d been shocked by his sudden movement it didn’t last long, quickly giving way to the need to kiss him back. Your nails scraped at his shirt as you tried to press your bodies closer, helped by his hand sliding down to squeeze your ass as he pulled your hips into his. He leaned his other arm on the wall beside your head, anchoring you into place, not that you had any intention of trying to escape. He kissed you like he did at the market, needily and messily, though the intensity was a hundred times more, desire and frustration burning through you both.  
“Thought you said you were done with me,” you tried to sound disdainful as he pulled away, still firmly pinning you to the wall, but the words came out as more of a gasp than a sneer.  
“I said I was done with your teasing,” he managed to achieve the harsh tone you’d been going for as a second ding caught you by surprise and the elevator reached your floor, “C’mon,” he half growled, grabbing your hand to pull you down the corridor towards his room. You couldn’t help but giggle as he pushed you inside, still pissed off with him but more than a little giddy at the prospect of finally being able to do what you’d been wanting to do since you first saw him. He towered over you as he backed you further into the room, towards his bed, roughly tugging at your shirt, pulling it over your head and throwing it to the floor, before doing the same with his. You felt the back of your legs hit the bed and for a moment everything froze, both of you breathing hard. And then his hand was on your shoulder, pushing you down across the mattress, your legs dangling over the edge. He wasted no time in pulling your shoes and socks off as you unhooked your bra, tossing it aside. Your shorts came off next, followed quickly by your panties.   
“Already soaked for me,” his voice was rough and so were his fingers as he pushed your legs up and open wider, and delved into your heat, stoking the fire that had been building for days as he stretched you out.   
“Y-you say that like you haven’t been sporting a s-semi every time you’ve thought about me for the last-t four days. Oh fuck.”  
You whined as Joe wrenched his fingers free of you to dig through his bedside draw, ”No need to complain, gonna give you something better than my fingers in a second,”  
“Y’know your dick is in your pants, not the draws,”  
“Remember when a simple kiss could have you speechless? Fuck I miss that.”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Looking for a condom, swore I put them here.”  
“Are you clean? Cause I’m clean and on the pill and sick of waiting.”  
“You sure?” He asked already tugged his short and underwear off.  
“Yes, I’m sure. Just fuck m –,” you were cut off, breath catching in your throat as he thrust into you.  
“What was it you were saying about size? Seems I’m big enough to shut you up, finally.”  
And then he paused, swallowing thickly and squeezing his eyes shut as you both adjusted and revelled in the feeling.

The moment didn’t last long before he was taking you roughly, pushing gasps and whines from you with every snap of his hips. Neither of you were patient enough to slow down, desperate for a release from the energy that had pent-up with every flirtatious look and teasing word.   
“That - oh! - that the best you can do?”  
Joe didn’t bother to answer, just growled as he leaned over and moved one hand from your thigh to your throat. The tight squeeze of his fingers and the weight of his palm pressing into you made you clench down on his dick.  
He let out a low chuckle, “Knew you’d enjoy that. Been begging for it all morning.”  
You clutched at the sheets as he grabbed your ankle in his free hand and pulled your leg up, knee bent and foot resting over his shoulder.   
“Jesus,” he groaned as the change of position allowed him to sink deeper into you.  
All you could manage was a choked moan as he fucked you relentlessly, still squeezing your throat. He dropped his fingers to your clit, rubbing it in harsh circles that only made you moan more.  
“Please tell me you’re close,” he grunted.  
“Mmhm close, fuck Joe,”  
“Say that again,”  
“’m close,”  
“My name, say my name again,”  
You did one better, moaning his name as he released your throat completely. The rush of breath returning to you flooded your system making everything feel heightened, sending you careening into your orgasm. You chanted his name as you rode out your high and were still repeating it when he kissed you again, pulling out and following you over the edge, covering your stomach with his cum as your noses bumped together and you whined against his lips.

“Well,” you said, a little nervously, as he stood up and held out his hand to pull you up too. You felt a little unsteady as you stood, but Joe kept hold of your hand, his other reaching out to brush some of your hair behind your ear.   
“Yeah.”  
“Worth the wait?”  
“Absolutely.” He leaned in to kiss you softly, all traces of his previous mood gone.   
He was still standing close, foreheads almost touching when you softly said, “I gotta pee. And clean up,” waving a hand in front of your stomach.  
You both laughed as he let you go with a, “shit, yeah, of course,” and a lingering look. When you returned to the room he was waiting for you, bed covers draped over his lap as he leaned against the wall, a pillow shoved behind his back. His head was bent, attention focused on something in his hands though it was drawn back to you when you spoke.  
“So, that was something,”  
“Yeah, um, definitely something.” _What’s that supposed to mean?_  
You climbed into bed next to him, leaving a space between you as you made to lean against the wall like he was, blankets pulled a little higher to cover your chest. Instead he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you into his side, shuffling closer so you could lean into him properly.  
“What you got there?” You pointed at the object that held his focus, a small package wrapped in brown paper. It crinkled as his fingers moved over it.  
“This,” he said, “was meant to be a goodbye present. I was going to give it to you on the last day we were both here as, umm, just like, a little, I don’t know, keepsake? It was going to come with a very funny note about how much fun I’d had fucking you into oblivion, or how your pussy was worth sneaking around behind your family’s backs or something like that. I haven’t written it yet, but it would have been fucking hilarious.” He paused, running his thumbs over the brown paper again, still looking at you, “Instead, I’d like to give it to you with an apology. For being such an ass.”  
“Joe, y-,”  
“I know you’re about to say I don’t have to, but I do. I was a dick. I knew you were specifically trying to keep your family uninvolved and I still did…. everything I did, and then I acted like a jerk to you today. So, I’m sorry.” He held out the package, but you didn’t take it straight away.  
“For the record, this is very sweet and you didn’t need to buy me anything…”  
“I know,”  
“… But I also wasn’t going to stop you from apologising. I’m really glad you did because last night sucked. But some of that was on me too. I was a bit of a dick too. But maybe not quite as much as you were,”  
Joe laughed and squeezed you tighter, “Will you just take the gift already so we can forget all that. It doesn’t matter.”  
You reached out for the package, sitting up a little straighter and unwrapping it slowly. The necklace and earrings he’d offered to buy you at the markets fell out onto your lap, a bright white and yellow plumeria on each item.  
“I went back and got them, that day at the market, after we separated. Do you like them?”  
“They’re lovely.”  
“I thought it’d be nice for you to have something physical you could keep, even after we leave.”  
“Thank you, I really love it,” you pulled him down into another kiss.  
“And again, they were going to be attached to a note about all the sex we, theoretically, had.” His face was serious as he spoke but there was a barely contained laugh in his voice that made you laugh too.  
“So, you’ve been imagining us having sex?” you swept the jewellery into your palm and leaned over to place it on the bedside table, “that demonstration just before, was that something you’d imagined?”  
“That was….not how I thought it’d go,” he said with a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, “not the first time anyway.”  
“How did you think it’d go?”  
“Less rough, for one. A bit clumsy and stuff but more…. intentional than it ended up being.”  
“So, not a spur of the moment thing after hours of winding each other up?”  
“Definitely not. I was going to be much more prepared. At least have a condom within easy reach. I found them by the way, I was looking in the wrong draw.”  
“You’re such a dork,” you giggled, shifting yourself to straddle his lap, looping your arms around his neck as his hands fell to your waist.  
“Think you’ve told me that before,”  
“Because it’s true. But I also imagined it’d go a bit differently.”  
“Different how?”  
“Like you said, less rough. I was also going to be on top, umm, because it’s been a while and I thought it’d be better if I was more in control.”  
“Y/N, shit,” Concern was written over his face but you cut him off before he could ask if you were okay.  
“No, it was good, Joe” you brought your hand to his cheek reassuringly, “really good. I’m happy with how it actually happened.”

He leaned in to kiss you again, smiling as he paused just before your lips touched. His breath was warm on your lips and you thought he probably would have said the same of yours, except that you’d stopped breathing. You closed the gap, a series of soft shallow kisses that gradually lingered longer, became deeper. Your chest felt tight and there were butterflies going wild in your gut. Perhaps it was the conversation you’d just had, vulnerable and candid, or just the dramatic shift from how you’d interacted earlier in the day. Whatever it was had you feeling more nervous than you had when he pushed you against the wall of the elevator or even when he tore off your clothes. He was more careful in the way he touched you, more deliberate, so you gathered he was feeling something akin to what you were. His fingertips rested softly against you, contrasted against the faint marks left from where he’d grabbed you so tightly before. Perhaps being so open had been a mistake. It wasn’t something you usually let happen after only knowing a guy for a few days. But, then again, it wasn’t like you had forever with Joe, just a few short weeks. He pulled you tighter against him, chests pressed together, and you tried to shut off your brain, stop overthinking and just focus on Joe and the moment at hand. It was slow this time. Before you’d been in a rush, desperate lust driving you to move fast and hard, spurring each other on. A feeling like if you didn’t hurry up and fuck you’d lose the chance. Even before that, when you’d kissed at the market, when you’d gotten so close in your bathroom, it was always rushed for fear of being caught out. But this time, there was none of that. That frantic need had mellowed. There was no clock to outrun, no chance of intrusion from well-meaning but unwanted relatives. You could take your time, soak each other in. And you did. Dragging your hands down over his shoulders until they rested against his chest, able to feel his heartbeat speed up under your palm. He brought his lips to your neck, pulling sighs and heavier breaths from you with each slight scrape of his stubble. Even when you finally rolled the condom down his shaft and lowered yourself onto him and he brought his hands up to cup your breasts and you moaned as you rode him, even then it was tender, almost delicate. A quiet sort of desire that drew you onwards until you were muffling your moans in his neck and quivering as you came undone

Afterwards you cleaned up and began to redress. Joe had slipped his underwear back on while you were in the bathroom, before collapsing back onto the bed.  
“What are you doing?” he said softly, watching as you picked up your shorts from where he’d thrown them into the floor.  
“You can’t expect me to walk back to my room half naked,”  
“I don’t go back to your room just yet.”  
“But my family…”  
“Are all busy,” he kneeled up and grabbed your hand and pulled you back towards the bed, “Your Mom and sister will still be occupied with the hula show and your Dad is probably having a nap or relaxing by the pool. We still have time.”  
“I don’t want them to see me leave here,”  
“They won’t. Just come back to bed for a little longer.”  
You worried at your lip for a few seconds, thinking it over. _You’ve spent the last half a week wanting nothing more than to be in Joe’s bed, why are you in such a rush to leave? _Finally, you nodded and dropped your shorts again, climbing back into bed in nothing but your shirt and panties. Joe wriggled closer, throwing his arm over you as you curled into him.   
“I’ll check if the coast is clear for you before you leave. And I’ll come up with some way to throw your mother off, okay?”  
“Thank you,”   
“Least I can do.”  
You shuffled around, getting comfortable, and lay your head against Joe’s shoulder.  
“Can I ask you something?” he said softly, “you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Your Mom mentioned a breakup, last night. I assume that’s got something to do with why,” he waved his hands around the both of you, “this is happening.”  
“Yeah, kind of. I guess I just need something casual at the moment, no strings, no labels, just fun.”  
“I can do fun,”  
“Yes, you’ve made that abundantly clear. What about you? There a particular reason you’ve had to come to Hawaii to get laid?”  
“You kid but that’s not actually that far from the truth. Started with a bad breakup more than a few months back. And I mean bad. Been in a bit of a dry spell ever since. One of my friends suggested I take a break after we were done with exams, just head off to somewhere new and use the time away to _find myself_ or, whatever hippy bullshit he’s goes on about. But I figured, fuck it, why not go somewhere new.”  
“How’d you pick Hawaii?”  
“It was cheap and sunny. And there was a high chance of seeing some cute girls in bikinis.”  
“The three most important things to think about when booking a vacation.”  
“Well, seems to be working out well enough.” He let his hand slide down your side until it landed on your ass, squeezing it to make you laughed.  
“So what do you have in mind then? To throw Mom off I mean. Gonna make it a whole lot easier to sneak around if she’s not constantly watching us.”  
You talked quietly for a bit longer, plotting a potential plan, but, both worn out, it wasn’t long before your breathing evened out and you fell asleep with your head in the crook of Joe’s neck, his soft snores filing the otherwise silent room.

Waking up was hard, the nap not having lasted as long as you would have liked. Convincing yourself to get out of bed was harder still. You knew you had to so you could get ready to meet your family for dinner but the draw of staying cuddled up to Joe was very tempting. You hadn’t realised how much you’d missed the feeling of being so physically close to someone since you’d dumped Eddie. Plus, staying meant you got to make out some more and, really, that sounded like a wonderful way to spend the night. With a sigh you pushed yourself up and finished getting dressed. Joe stirred as you were slipping your shoes back on.  
“Where’re you going?”  
“Shower. And then down to dinner,”  
“What time is it?”  
“It’s like, six o’clock, just about.”  
“Shit, really? Guess you should go then.”  
“I’ll come back later, after Erin’s asleep,” you grabbed the jewellery Joe had given you from the bedside table, already planning on wearing it to dinner.  
“Pretty sure the last time you said you’d be back, you ended up ditching me to go drinking with your parents,”   
“Well if I don’t show up, you’ll know where I am. See you later.”  
“Wait!” Joe sat up suddenly, throwing back the covers “I said I’d help you sneak back.”  
“Stay in bed, I’m sure no one will see.”  
“No no no, I’ll check. Don’t want you getting mad at me again.”  
“I wouldn’t,”  
“You’ve withheld sex once before, I’m not risking it again, he laughed, throwing a shirt and shorts on, “besides, couldn’t let you leave without…” his lips were on yours in a heartbeat as he pulled you close.  
“That’s so unfair, making me wanna stay,”  
“Guess you’ll just have to make sure you come back then. Now wait here for my signal.”  
You chuckled as he slipped out the door, his footsteps treading slowly down the hall until he was in sight of your room. A moment later there was a knock at the door. You peeked out to find Joe, hand held up beside his face like a gun.  
He put a finger to his ear like he was listening to a hearing device, “Coast is clear. Safe to move. Go! Go! Go!”  
You laughed as you followed him quickly back down the hall, his finger gun drawn the whole way, holding it out as you rounded a corner. When you reached your room he waited until you’d pulled out your key before announcing, “The eagle is in the nest.” With a final glance around to double check you were definitely alone, you called him a dork again, leaned up to kiss him once more and then ducked into your room, grinning.

Dinner went slower than you wanted, but no one suspected you were lying when you said you’d spent the afternoon on the beach. Erin, unhelpfully, announced that she and your Mom had also been on the beach, but it was large enough and busy enough that it was reasonable for you not to have seen each other. There was also a question raised about your jewellery, but you covered by saying you’d bought it the day you bought Erin hers but had forgotten about it until that afternoon. Other than that the meal passed incident free. Afterwards you all made your way out to the pool to relax and have a drink or two. The only interruption was a brief lecture from your mother. From her position on a lounge, she caught sight of Joe heading towards the bar. If he’d been closer she probably would have called out to him, instead she suggested you go and get her a refill. Before you could do more than sigh and swing your legs off your own lounge chair, she threw out an arm to stop you. Joe was leaning against the counter of the bar, chatting up another girl. Her eyes narrowed as if she were trying to read their lips despite how far away she sat. She couldn’t miss it however when the girl wrote her number on a napkin and handed it to Joe.  
“Would you look at that. You know, this is what happens when you play hard to get Y/N. There is a time to make a man work for your attention, but a vacation is not it. The girls back home will be so disappointed for you.”  
You lay back down and tuned her out as much as you could, trying not to smile at how well the plan you’d hatched had worked. After that it was just killing time until you could go upstairs with Erin and wait for her to talk herself into exhaustion. Patiently, you listened to her babble about the tiki statue she’d decorated, pointing out all her artistic choices but refusing to let you pick it up off her bedside table for a closer look. When she finally did fall asleep you watched the clock tick for another fifteen minutes, just to make sure she was really out. Then you changed into your bikini and a robe and left the room as quietly as possible.

Joe answered after the first knock.  
“Should start calling you beaver,” you said as you stepped inside, noting the confused look Joe gave you, “because you’re so eager.”  
“Oh, my mind went…somewhere else entirely.”  
“Perv!” you laughed, giving him a playful slap on the shoulder.  
“Is it pervy to ask what you’ve got on under the robe?”  
“A little but I’ll let it slide.”  
His eyes raked you up and down as you slowly pulled the belt of your robe loose, letting it fall open.  
“You wore it,” he grinned, meeting your eyes briefly before lowering his gaze back to your scantily clad body.   
“Had to compete with the pool bar girl somehow,” slowly, you let the robe slip off your shoulders, falling to the floor in a heap. You lay a hand against Joe’s chest, walking him further into the room, “If you want I can make this quick, so you’ll be ready to meet her later.”  
He gulped, shaking his head, “I don’t think making this quick is going to be a problem.”  
“You don’t even know what I’m going to do yet,” you kept your eyes locked on his as you ran your fingers along the waistband of his shorts, sinking to your knees as you tugged them down along with his underwear.  
“Jesus,” he whimpered, watching closely as you spat into your palm before wrapping your hand around his cock.  
“You weren’t lying were you? So hard already. Guess I better get started then.” Keeping your eyes up, you gently began to kitten lick around his tip, gradually trailing your tongue further down the underside of his shaft and then dragging it back up to focus on his tip again. When you decided he was suitably worked up, his breathing heavy and uneven, you took him between your lips. His hand fell to the top of your head but he didn’t try to force you to take more of his dick, instead just rested it there as you set the pace. You bobbed up and down on his cock, deliberately going slow so you could adjust. Every so often you’d return to lavishing his head with kisses and licks before sinking back down and hollowing your cheeks. When you felt your jaw getting tired you pulled back, slowly working your hand over him instead.  
“I’m not gonna last much longer,”  
“I figured, from the why you’ve been panting and moaning.”  
“Can’t blame me, you’re very good at this.”  
“Well, I try. If you want I can try deepthroating you until you cum.”  
“Fuck, you can do that?”  
“It’s been a while, might require a position change but yeah I should be able to. You up for it?”  
“Yes, god yes. Where do you want me?”  
“Might be easiest if I lie on the bed.”  
“Sure, whatever you think is best.”  
You giggled at how earnest and excited he sounded as you took his offered hand to stand up again. You took a second to stretch your muscles, knees stiff from the rough carpet, before climbing onto the bed.  
“This gives me a little less control than before so if I need to stop I’ll tap you okay?”  
“Yeah, of course. I’ll start slow. One question though,”  
“Shoot,”  
“Can I choke you again?”  
“You mean while you’re fucking my throat? Yeah that sounds hot. Ready?”  
Joe nodded as you got as comfortable as you could be with your head hanging over the edge of the bed. You were reminded suddenly that this was the exact spot he’d fucked you hard after you’d come back from golf, except you were turned the other way around. A shiver running through you at the thought. When you were ready you gave Joe a quick tap to let him know and then tried to focus on staying relaxed as he slipped back into your mouth. You could feel his hand resting against your throat again, not squeezing, just gently tracing his fingers and thumb up and down your neck as he slowly worked his cock deeper. The sensation of his fingers helped you stay calm and focused as you held onto his hips, controlling his movements as much as possible. As he gradually fucked you deeper, drawing extra gags from you, he brought both hands to your throat, thumbs almost overlapping towards the base of your neck, squeezing harder the longer and faster he fucked you.  
“Fuck, Y/N,” he panted, “can feel my dick moving in your throat. Under my hands. Holy shit that’s hot. Can see it too, when I move my hands away.” He did exactly that, releasing your throat so he could watch his cock move under your skin. It wasn’t long before his hands were back in place though, pressing down on the bulge. You hummed as you felt him tighten his hold a little more.  
“I’m, fuck, I’m g-gonna, gonna cum.”  
You squeezed his hip a little tighter to let him know it was okay. It was all the invitation he needed, holding himself deep in your throat and squeezing tight as he moaned through his release. When he finally released your throat and stepped back you rolled onto your stomach, coughing a little as you tried to get your breathing back to normal.   
“Are you okay?” he asked, rubbing your back as the coughs subsided.  
“Yeah, I’m great.”  
“You’re fucking incredible is what you are,” he tilted your chin up so he could kiss you softly, “But you’re going to have to stop wearing that bikini for the rest of your vacation because, after that, I’m not gonna be able to see you in it without cumming in my pants.”  
You chuckled as he sat down next to you, leaning your forehead on his shoulder.  
“Just give me a couple minutes to collect myself and I’ll return the favour,”  
“No rush, I’m a little worn out myself. You still got that vodka?”  
“Yeah, umm, think it’s in the wardrobe.”  
You patted his leg as you stood, head still a little dizzy from having hung upside down, and made your way to where he’d indicated, finding the bottle almost as soon as you opened the door.   
“Balcony?”  
He nodded as he pulled his pants back on, following you out. This time you both opted for the chairs, rather than sliding to the floor, but you pulled them so they were next to each other, facing out across the ocean. You unscrewed the lid and took a swig of the vodka, before handing the bottle over. For a minute you sat in silence, listening to the waves against the shore, passing the bottle between you. Until Joe’s voice cut through the quiet.  
“So, what’s on the cards for tomorrow? Your Mom booked another activity that you’ll be stuck doing?”  
“Nah, don’t think so. Well, I think I’ve been uninvited from whatever she had planned. She’s pretty disappointed about you chatting up other girls and me not being visibly upset by it. Don’t think she can stand to look at me right now.” you laughed.  
“Does that mean you’ll be free all day then?”  
“Yeah. I’ll have to double check in the morning in case she’s calmed down, but I should be.”  
“Cool.”  
“Any requests for what I should wear?”  
“ Hmmm,” he leaned in, making a face like he was thinking hard, “don’t really mind as long as it’s easy to remove.”   
You thought he was going to kiss you again but instead he grabbed the bottle from your hand while you were focused on his lips, leaning back as soon as he hand it in his grasp and taking a sip.  
“Fuck you, I was drinking that,”  
“Think you were a little too distracted to drink. Besides I’m cutting you off again.”  
“Bullshit, I’ve barely had any,”  
“No, but I want you on the bed.”  
You giggled as he grabbed your hand and practically pulled you out of your chair, leading you back inside. The vodka was almost dropped in his eagerness to get you out of your clothes again, but you caught it in time, leaving it safely standing on the bedside table as he pulled at the ties of your bikini top. As soon as it hit the floor Joe grabbed your hips and turned you towards the bed, giving your ass a small spank as you hurried to lie down.   
“We should talk about what we’re into,” he said nonchalantly as he followed you into the middle of the bed, kneeling between your parted legs.  
“What, like bands and books and shit?”  
“No dummy, kinks and stuff. Since we’re working on a strict time limit, we should probably discuss it, make sure we’re both having fun.”  
“Okay, now?”  
“Later, when I’m not eating you out.”  
You laugh stuttered into a whine as he dropped his head to press a kiss to your bikini bottoms, right over your clit.

He made you cum twice with his mouth and then once again on his cock, fucking you into the mattress while your nails left marks along his back. After, while your legs stopped shaking and your heartbeat slowed back to normal, you and Joe talked some more. He lay on his stomach, head propped up in his hands, looking up at you as he explained that you absolutely could start calling him Beaver, since he felt he’d earned the nickname now. Your fit of laughter hitched as you noticed the clock on his wall.   
“Shit, is that really the time? I should go,”  
“Already? You’re ruining my plans Y/N,”  
“What plans? I don’t believe you’ve ever made a plan in your life,”  
“Excuse you! I’ll tell you, I had big plans. Plans that involved cuddling you while we drank some more.”  
“As fun as that sounds,” you chuckled, “if I stay, I’ll fall asleep here. And if I fall asleep here it means I won’t be in my bed in the morning. And if I’m not in my bed in the morning I’ll be in for another lecture about looking after my sister and a whole bunch of questions I don’t want to answer.”  
“That’s fair, I guess.”  
“Besides, I’ll be back here tomorrow…or today I guess.”  
“Okay,” he exhaled the word against your stomach as he left a kiss there, “But I’m going to have to fuck you, hard, to make up for it.”  
“Oh, of course. Wouldn’t expect anything less. Though maybe something more, a spanking or something.”  
“You’d be into that?”  
“Mmhmm,”  
“We really need to talk about what else we’d be into.”  
“Tomorrow, when I come back, we can make a list and then check them all off.”

True to his word, when you returned to his room the next morning he greeted you with coffee he’d ordered from room service, and a discussion about which kinks turned you on and where each of your limits lay. But once you had it all sorted out it took almost no time at all for him to have you face down ass up on the bed, pounding you through two solid orgasms as he slapped your ass. And then, after a little recovery, he had you again, a leg wrapped around his waist and your hands pinned to the wall above your head. It seemed that, now you’d actually been together, it was all you wanted to do. In the moments when he wasn’t touching you, you could almost have said you missed it. Missed the warmth of his hands, the taste of his mouth on yours, the way he could make you feel with just his fingers let alone any other part of him. He strongly hinted he wanted to have you again, perched on the bathroom sink like he would have the night he came to your room had you not been interrupted, except that you had to leave. As part of your mother’s punishment for letting Joe get away you were once again on babysitting duty. The whole afternoon was to be spent keeping your eye on Erin while your parents joined a couples only hike.  
“Honestly, I’m starting to think this was about more than being starved for gossip. Wouldn’t be surprised if she’d convinced herself that we’d miraculously discover we were going to the same college and end up dating for real. That sort of romance novel bullshit. Probably had the wedding planned already.”  
“Hey, we knew we’d have to steal moments between activities and stuff. At least we can do the whole running-into-each-other-by-accident routine while your parents are away. I’ll help you watch Erin.”  
“That’s lovely of you, but you don’t have to.”  
“Y/N what else am I gonna do? Plus I like Erin. She’s a sweet kid, for the most part.”  
“You will have to keep your hands to yourself though. She spots anything and she’ll go blabbing straight away.”  
“I think I can restrain myself for a few hours,”  
“Really? Not been doing so great at the whole restraint thing the last couple of days.”  
“Fair point. Maybe you should give me an incentive to behave,”  
“Well if you don’t I might just have to tie you to the bed and edge you for a while,”  
“I said give me an incentive, not tempt me into misbehaving. You keep making suggestions like that and I’ll finger you by the pool just to make sure you follow through.”

That afternoon was a strong indication of how the rest of the vacation was going to go. You sat on the edge of the pool, watching Erin as she tried to prove she could do a handstand in the water. After you’d been there for about fifteen minutes Joe wandered over, both of you making polite small talk - _nice to see you, what have you been up to since golf_. Erin didn’t suspect anything, just yelled at Joe to watch her do a handstand before diving back underwater. Joe sat beside you, fingers almost but not quite touching as your feet bumped together below the surface. You chatted as vague acquaintances pushed together by repeat accidental meetings, though if anyone had bothered to listen in they would have heard Joes lewd comments about how your bikini turned him on and your downright obscene response asking if he preferred you in the bikini or naked and spread out on his bed. It was playful and flirty and led to another night of making near pornographic noises as checked off a few more of the kinks you both liked. And that was the routine you found yourselves falling into. You’d spend time with your family during the day, flirt with Joe whenever the opportunity arose, and then spend a good few hours of the night fucking each other’s brains out. On the floor and the bed and with your hands holding tight to the balcony railing. Occasionally, when you had adequate warning, Joe would end up on the same activity your family was doing, making polite small talk with your father as your mother tried to subtly convince him to make a move on you. You found it incredibly nerve wracking but, more than once you took the chance to fool around a little when you became separated from the group. Teasing touches as you both leaned against the same fence to admire a view, stolen kisses behind the bus, and once a quick handjob while you were meant to be snorkelling with everyone else.

On days when your family didn’t do much more than lounge around on the beach you’d make an excuse and disappear for a few hours, and then return hoping you didn’t look to fucked out for them to notice. You used every excuse you could think of – a spa session you’d booked the night before, interest in seeing a hula show or joining a yoga class, or just a desire to get out of the sun for a bit. You even disregarded everything Joe had told you about faking sick being a bad idea, pretending you had period cramps and a headache to get you another whole day to yourself. Joe came to your room that time, letting you pull him into the shower laughing. You’d had to slam your hand over his mouth as the room door opened and Erin yelled something about forgetting to grab the sunscreen before she hurried out again. It was a close call but also a huge turn on. You’d been right when you told Joe sneaking around would make things more fun.

Sometimes you’d catch sight of him and leave your family on the beach or by the pool under the guise of getting a new drink and instead end up with your tongue in Joe’s mouth, practically dry humping around the corner from where they sunbathed and joked around. When they asked what took you so long, you’d tell them it was so busy you’d lost their spot in the crowd. Joe never seemed to mind the sly nature of your meetings or the need to be quick and quiet. He’d spot you and wait for a moment when he could come up behind you and and whisper something about how it was a struggle to keep his hands to himself when you looked so good. Then he’d tell you to meet him in the lobby bathroom or whatever other secluded spot was nearby. When you arrived, he’d waste no time in pushing you to your knees or bending you over with your hands against a wall while he pulled your panties to the side. Whatever was easiest and fastest. The first time you’d been a little surprised, whining as he pushed you against a wall and kissed you hard.  
“Jesus Joe, I’m coming back to yours in like four hours, you couldn’t wait?”   
“Those shorts you’re wearing are so fucking hot, can’t blame me for wanting your cunt so bad.”   
He only got more intent on pulling you into dark corners and private areas when he saw you wearing the jewellery he bought you. You took to wearing the necklace and earrings constantly because every time Joe saw you in them it seemed to turn him on, something about it proving you were his to use, and it’d inspire another mindblowing round of sex, only made more satisfying by the days of stolen moments being as good as edging to work you both up.

It was everything you’d wanted when the idea of a holiday romance first occurred to you. Days spent relaxing, taking in the sun and the sea air and exploring a stunningly beautiful part of the world. Nights spent indulging in casual sex that wasn’t just a laugh but also made you feel incredible, with someone you enjoyed talking to and spending time with. Just what you needed to truly put your breakup and everything about that relationship behind you. It wasn’t ideal, what with having to dodge your family constantly but keeping it secret meant it was just yours and there was something very satisfying about that. All your previous relationships, no matter how brief, had been shared with others. Your mother telling everyone about your first kiss, your friends making you spill details about one-night stands and more long-term partners. But everything that happened between you and Joe was just for the two of you. The distance stopped your friends from getting involved and you were doing everything in your power to keep it away from your family. And that felt really good. Of course, as soon as you got back to college that would change. Enough time would have passed that you wouldn’t have any problems answering your friends demands to know if you’d seduced anyone, Justin Timberlake or otherwise. You’d spill the beans about everything, of course. After all, they deserved to know how right they’d been.


	4. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What about a hc about running into joe at a Christmas party on campus because he knew someone that attended your school and when you see each-other all the memories flood back in and things get heated in a nearby spare bedroom 👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a blurb request I received on tumblr

Christmas time on campus meant one thing. Parties. There was at least two every night in the lead up to the holiday, though numbers did start to dwindle a little as some people flew home to visit their families. But for those who remained it was the prime chance to drink and be merry. And try to find someone to sleep with. That was the main reason you were at tonight’s party. Technically still recovering from the previous night but nothing another drink or two wouldn’t fix. Last night you’d met this guy, Daniel someone-or-other. You’d chatted for a bit, flirted, but hadn’t been able to seal the deal. His friends had dragged him away before you could so much as kiss. But then you’d heard he’d be at tonight’s party so you rolled out of bed in the afternoon, downed a couple of aspirin, and found yourself something to wear that made you look hot. 

Now that you were at the party though it seemed like a bit of a waste of time. Daniel whatever his name was had swiftly forgotten you, and instead was making out with some other chick in full view of the whole room. It was disgusting really, practically dry humping for everyone to see. You wished it was you. Absentmindedly tugging on your necklace, you turned away from them in search of another drink and saw a familiar profile. Talking to someone, red cup in hand. You shook your head. It couldn’t be him, you must’ve had more to drink than you thought. Because Joe couldn’t be here. It was incomprehensible. But it really did look like him. You pushed your way through the crowd, hoping to at least get a better look. He turned. You stopped dead in your tracks. There was no mistaking those eyes or that smile. It only got bigger when he saw you.

“Y/N?” He asked, almost yelling to be heard over the noise even though he hurried to your side, “Is that you?” 

“Joe?”

“The one and only,” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” you gave him a small slap on the arm. 

“What am I doing here? What are you doing here?” 

“I go to school here,” 

“No shit! I’m mates with Steve over…. somewhere, he’s here somewhere. I’m staying with him over Christmas.” 

“No way! God what a small world” 

“So how’ve you been since Hawaii?” 

“Pretty good, bit busy but good, you?” 

“Yeah, more or less the same. I never thought I’d see you again,” 

“Yeah, me neither.” 

“D’you want to get away from the noise?” 

“Yes, please,” 

Joe took your hand in his, an action he’d done what felt like hundreds of times. When you were by the pool, pinkies hooked together so no one would see. Alone in his room, palms pressed and fingers intertwined as he drew another moan from you. Sitting on his balcony on your last night, his fingers tracing the lines of yours. You shook your head, trying to clear away the memories that had sprung up with the contact, and let him lead you through the crowd, towards a set of stairs and then towards a closed door. Gingerly he peeked inside, pushing the door wide when it was clear it was empty. 

“That’s better,” he said softly once the door was shut, dulling the noise of the party below. You wanted to kiss him. He was looking at you, staring slightly out of focus which could have been because he’d been drinking but you suspected he was running through a similar series of memories as you were and you wanted to kiss him. But you couldn’t. Not yet at least. 

“So,” he cleared his throat, shoving his hands in his pockets, “been a few months since we saw each other. What have you been up to? How’s your family?” 

“They’re good. Still the same. I went home for thanksgiving and the whole street knew I’d broken up with Eddie and struck out with a guy on holiday,” you rolled your eyes and Joe laughed. 

“Well at least they didn’t know you didn’t strike out,” 

“Yeah spose so. Although maybe if the knew I wouldn’t have got so many condescending ‘there’s plenty of fish in the sea’ comments. What about you though? What’s been going on for Joe?”

“Uh, well, usual stuff I guess. School, work, dating, went home for a bit.”

“Dating?” you cringed a little at how fast you’d asked. Of course he’d been dating, same as you. You were holiday fuckbuddies really, everything between you ended the day you’d left the resort and got on a plane. Who were you to hope he was still single? 

“Yeah. Not overly successfully though.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not. Well, depends how you answer this next question. Are you seeing anyone?” 

“Nope. Still single.” 

“Thank god,” He closed the space between you in about two steps, placing a hand on your cheek as he kissed you. You might as well have been back in Hawaii, hidden away in Joe’s room. It was like the last three or so months hadn’t happened. Like you hadn’t said goodbye and then not seen each other again. You wrapped your arms around his neck, stepping backwards towards the bed and pulling Joe with you. He pushed your jacket off your shoulders, only breaking the kiss to tug his own shirt off. You were working on his belt as he reached to get the zip of your dress, and then he stopped.  
“You’re wearing it,” his finger traced the delicate chain from where it sat on your shoulder down to the bright plumeria flower. 

“Well I needed something to make winter feel warmer.” 

And then his lips were back on yours. He tugged at your zip with renewed vigour as you went back to fumbling blindly with his belt. 

As soon as you were free of everything but your underpants you scooted into the middle of the bed, offering a quick silent apology to whoever’s room it was. Joe followed, unwilling to stop kissing you for too long. 

“You got a condom?” 

“Yeah, hang on,” he kissed you again quickly before leaning over the edge of the bed to find his pants, “remember when I forgot which draw I’d put them in?” 

You giggled at the memory, “that was after the golf thing right? When you choked me?” 

“Trust you to remember being choked. Dirty girl. Could always do it again, for old time’s sake,” He wiggled the fingers of one hand in the air, making you laugh, and then let out a, “finally,” as he found the condom he’d been searching for, pushing himself back onto the bed. You were still laughing when he kissed your stomach, fingers hooking into your underwear to tug them down your legs. You sighed as he pressed a kiss to the inside of your thigh, anticipating his next move. The last few times you’d had sex had been hook-ups at parties and one-night stands. People you’d never slept with before or seen again since. But being with Joe again was better. You’d spent weeks wrapped up in each other. He knew you, knew your body. Even with the time apart he still remembered just how to touch you. You whined when his tongue flicked over your clit, your legs falling open wider than they already were. 

“Such a lovely sound,” he said softly, running two fingers along your folds, making you squirm as they brushed either side of your clit, “you as loud as I remember?” 

“Keep going like that and we’ll find out,” 

“Think I can do a bit better,” he nipped the inside of your thigh with his teeth as he slipped his fingers into you, slowly working them deeper, “now if I remember right…” he trailed off, concentrating as he shifted his fingers. 

“Fuck,” 

“There it is,” 

You could feel his smirk as he curled his fingers just right, bringing his mouth back to your clit. Your back arched as he drew a soft moan from you. 

“Good girl,” 

“You never did know when to shut up,” you heard him laugh as your hand fell to the back of his head, encouraging him to keep going and, to his credit, he did, latching onto your clit as he pumped he fingers into you, curling against the same spot on every pass. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to hit, tugging on Joe’s hair as he helped you ride it out, cleaning up the mess he’d caused.

He crawled back up to kiss you again, the taste of you on his lips and tongue. You could feel him pressing against your core through his underwear and whined at the need for more. Joe’s underwear soon joined the rest of the clothes on the floor as he sat back on his knees, rolling the condom down his shaft. You gasped as he entered you, clutching at his shoulders, pulling him close. His breath was in your ear as you wrapped your legs around him, and he started to move. You left a trail of kisses over his jaw and neck as he rolled his hips against you, finding his rhythm. Soft moans and little ‘ohs’ fell from your lips with each of his thrusts, mixing with his own panted breaths and grunts, his forehead pressed to yours. If you closed your eyes you could almost smell the sea air. You moaned his name as his fingers dropped to your clit, though he quickly swallowed the sound, kissing you deeply as you felt your orgasm build. It rolled over you like a wave, your fingers momentarily tightening against his back, a cry catching in your throat. He gasped your name as he followed you over the edge. 

“You know how you tend to remember things as being better then they actually were?” you asked, curled into Joe’s embrace. 

“Yeah,” 

“Yeah well, my brain got it wrong. Don’t remember anything as good as that was.” 

He hummed in agreement, both of you falling silent, not wanting to break the warm contentment you felt being together again. But you couldn’t put it off forever. 

“So how long are you here for?” 

“Not long, less than a week.” 

“Oh,” 

“Yeah. Really wish it was longer now that I know you’re here.” His arms tightened around you as if it would somehow change things. 

“Spose we should make the most of whatever time we’ve got,” 

“I’m quite enjoying just doing this,” he dropped a small kiss to the top of your head, “feels like before.” 

“Yeah but, as nice as this is, we should probably get out of this stranger’s room before we get caught.” 

“Okay, valid point,” he laughed. 

“You can come back to my dorm if you want. The girl I share with has gone home for the holiday so we wouldn’t be disturbing anyone.” 

“Me, get to see how Y/N lives? I’d love to.” 

“Alright, let me up,” you wriggled free of his hold, “and then once we’re out of here we can talk more about you choking me again.”


	5. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would be so interested in a smutty fluffy hc about Joe and Reader from Seaside Rendezvous if they ran into each other at a ski resort cause I feel like warming each other up would be quite the scene 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Response to a request as part of my 1000 follower celebration on tumblr.

It was your friends’ idea, a small getaway before the start of the new term. You’d quickly agreed, feeling like a break would do you good and together you’d settled on skiing. It was going to be fun. Not necessarily the actual skiing part, though perhaps you could be persuaded, but the idea of spending a week in a cute snowy log cabin with your three best friends was  too good to pass up . It was certainly a welcome distraction. Christmas had come and gone, Joe along with it. You’d somehow won yourselves a few extra days together, a completely unexpected gift. But once more he’d gone home, though this time you’d been able to steal a final kiss at the airport. Since then you’d been in a bit of a low mood. The first time you’d parted, on your final day in Hawaii, you’d been expecting it s ince he first talked to you . You’d had time to ready yourself for it and though it knocked your spirits for a few days, it was easy to shake free of the melancholy and move on. But this time had been so unexpected and so rushed you felt like you’d barely processed that he was back in front of you when he was already waving goodbye as he boarded his plane.  And it took you a little by surprise just how upset you’d been watching him walk away.  You definitely needed a pick-me-up and what could be better than some girl time with your best buds. 

Arriving and unpacking was a noisy affair – play fights over who would get which room, a rush to get the fireplace going straight away and bring some warmth into the cabin, and loud discussions about whether you should go skiing now or wait until later. But it was nothing to the noise you made when you took note of the buildings around you. Only a brief walk away was a bar that was sure to be full of people later in the evening, drinking and bragging about their skiing prowess. And an even shorter distance away, outside the cabin next door, there was an equally rowdy group of young men dragging their own luggage through the snow, laughing as they began to settle into their accommodation.There was a split second of calm as you collectively realised what was happening next door and then the sounds of scuffling as the four of you rushed to the window for a subtle look, each of you peering through the curtains to ogle the attractive bunch. Maybe hooking up with a hot stranger would help you shake Joe from your system. Your friends seemed to feel the same.   
“Jesus look at them. Y/N, we are going to get you laid,”   
“Thanks I guess,”   
“Well you’ve gotta stop being hung up on Hawaii Joe, no point pining for him when you’re not going to see him again. Might as well use and loose one of these guys, get your mojo back,”   
“I spose so,”   
“Be a little more enthusiastic please. Look at that one’s arms, Christ.”   
“Nah, he’s not really my type,”   
“Good, I call dibs,”   
“Sam! You can’t just call dibs!”   
“You’re just jealous, Bea” Sam stuck out her tongue as she moved away from the window, “should we go and introduce ourselves?”   
“Keep it in your pants for two minutes. Let’s just wait until tonight,”   
“But I wanna talk to a hot guy now!”   
“No, Em’s right,” Bea piped up, “they’re bound to be going to the bar tonight. We can time our leaving for when they leave, make us seem a little less desperate,”   
“Y/N, you’ve been silent for too long, what do you think?”   
But you weren’t paying attention to their conversation. You’d stopped paying attention when you saw one of the guys come out of the house, moving back to their luggage to grab another bag.   
“Guess we know which one Y/N’s called dibs on then,”   
You still hadn’t heard a word they said, not even when they all called your name and asked what you were doing as you stood and walked to the door. You wrenched it open and took a step outside before you froze in place.    
“Y/N, what is with you?”   
“It’s Joe,” you squeezed your eyes shut and then opened them again, double checking you’d seen right but there was no mistaking him, even from a distance.   
“Wait, Hawaii Joe?”   
“Yes Sam, Hawaii Joe.”   
“The same Hawaii Joe you magically hooked up with while we were away over Christmas?”   
“That’s the one,”   
“Bullshit!”   
“Nope, that’s him,”   
“You’re certain?”   
“100 per cent,”   
“Well go on then,” you felt a shove in your back and then heard the three of them giggle as they shut the door behind you. You turned in time to see them scurry over to the window, a better vantage point to spy from.    
“Hey!”   
Sam just shook her head at you, even ignoring when you made a shivering motion, wrapping your arms around your torso. They’d pushed you out without your warm coat, though thankfully you were still wearing an old hoodie. It wasn’t quite as thick as you would have liked but it was better than nothing.   
“This is very _Pride and Prejudice_ of you,” you called through the window, “Trying to make me catch a cold.”   
Bea made a shooing motion with her hand and with a with a final eye roll you set off towards the second cabin.

With each footstep you got more nervous, what if you were wrong? What if you only thought it was Joe because you were thinking about Joe? But your mind was put at ease when the door opened again and the familiar face stood before you.   
“Y/N?”   
“The one and only,” you said, remembering the Christmas party where you’d met again. You couldn’t help the smile that broke out, a mirror of Joe’s as he pulled you into a hug, swinging you around in a circle. It was nice for numerous reasons though the warmth was definitely one of them.   
“We have to stop meeting like this,” he said as he put you down.   
“You mean completely by accident?”   
“It’s becoming a habit Y/N,”   
“I can’t believe this,” you almost pinched yourself but contented yourself with touching his arm instead, “how do we keep doing it? Ending up in the same place?”   
“I don’t know but I’m glad it keeps happening. Are you here with people?”   
“The three nosey bitches in the window,” you pointed with your thumb and his eyes darted towards them though they were quickly back on you, “they’re the reason I’m under-dressed by the way. But what about you?”   
“Mean of them,” he said rubbing his hands over your arms, “I’m here with a few pals, we needed a bit of a break and thought skiing might be fun,”   
“That was our thinking too,”    
Joe looked back at the window and you turned to follow his gaze, the three others ducking down beneath it.   
“Don’t worry about them Joe, they’re harmless. Pretty sure they didn’t believe me when I said it was you.”   
“We don’t have to sneak around them?”   
“Lord no. I’ve told them all about you and Sam was just saying her goal for the trip was to get me laid,”   
“Think I can help out with that,”    
“So no girlfriend then,”   
“Nope,”    
You melted into him as he pulled you close and kissed you, feeling warmer than you had any right to considering you were standing in the snow.   
He broke away too soon, leaning back and narrowing his eyes at you, “What do you mean you’ve told them all about me?”   
“Only good things I swear. You haven’t told your friends about me?”   
“I’ve told them some things but not _all _the things.”   
“My friends call you Hawaii Joe,”   
“You don’t want to know what mine call you,”   
“I think perhaps I do,”   
“After one more kiss? You’re going to think badly of me,” he leaned in but you put your hand over his mouth, giggling. He licked your palm.   
“Tell me first,”   
Joe let a huff of breath escape his nose and then grabbed your wrist so he could speak, “they call you _beach__ slut_,” he crinkled his nose as he said it, almost wincing, though his face softened when you laughed.   
“To be fair, my friends kept referring to you as my _Hawaiin Lay_ but it was so dumb I made them stop. We settled on Hawaii Joe as long as they got to call it my Laycation in front of other people.”   
Joe snorted, “very creative,”   
“Yeah because beach slut is fucking Shakespearean,”   
“Fair enough, can I have that kiss now?”   
“Does it come with a cuddle? I’m starting to freeze.”   
Once more you felt his arms snake around you, pulling you into him tightly. You had to tilt your head back a little but it was worth it to feel his lips on yours again.

“Joe! Where’d you get to?”   
Joe groaned, pressing his forehead to yours, “almost forgot about them,”   
“Joe! Jo- oh, shit man, sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt. God you move fast,” the man with the nice arms Sam had claimed started to head back inside.   
“Steve, wait,” Joe called after him, “This is Y/N,”   
“Y/N? You mean -”   
“Hi, nice to meet you!” you ducked out of Joe’s embrace, moving to shake Steve’s hand, “I’m the beach slut,”   
Steve started to blush and you heard Joe’s snort of laughter from behind you.   
“You heard about that?”   
“It’s fine, I’m teasing. The name’s not inaccurate really.”   
“What’d you want Steve,” Joe said through his laughter, his hand finding its way to your hip, not wanting to let you go completely.   
“Well I was going to tell you to get your butt in gear cos we’re all ready to hit the slopes, but if you’d rather stay here....”   
“Oh shoot, yeah I forgot about that. Give me like two minutes?”   
Steve nodded, told you it was nice to meet you and headed back in doors, probably to tell whoever else was there that you were real.   
“Sorry,” Joe said softly, “forgot we’d decided to go skiing first thing,”   
“Nothing to apologise for. I should get back to the girls anyway.”   
“Get yourself in front of the fire before you freeze to death,”   
“Yeah, exactly. Will I see you tonight?”   
“Absolutely. I think we were gonna head to the bar after we’d finished skiing.”   
“What about we meet there then?”   
Joe agreed, leaving you with a last lingering kiss before he ducked back inside and you headed back to bang on the door to your own cabin. 

“So it was him?” Em asked, handing you a few fingers of whisky as you sat in front of the fireplace, letting the heat wash over you.   
"Either that or she's moved past him real quick,"  
“No, it was him,”   
“God could you maybe sound a little less in love, it’s sickening”   
“I’m not _in love_,”   
Bea made a disbelieving noise as Sam took your hand, “Sweetie, you’re not _not_ in love,”   
“No, I can’t be because that wouldn’t make sense. Joe was a casual fling for a few weeks while we were on holidays and that’s it. Except for what happened over Christmas but that was just sex. And a couple of dinners together. And also I haven’t stopped thinking about him since. Shit,” you downed your drink in one, almost choking on it as Em silently poured you another, “do you think he knows?”   
“He’d have to be a bit oblivious not to. But based on how he was looking at you I’d guess he feels the same,”   
“What do you mean?”   
“The goofy lovesick smile when he saw you, the way he didn’t want to stop touching you, the ridiculous amount of kissing,”   
“No, that’s nothing. That’s just how things were in Hawaii. I told you, after we fucked the first time we couldn’t keep our hands off each other.”   
“Okay but you also said that it wasn’t all sexual, right?”   
“I mean, there was a few times where he’d like half hold my hand when we were by the pool but that was because we were horny but my family was around and we didn’t want them to work out that we were sleeping together.”   
“Mmhmm”   
“Guess there was also a few other things,” you remembered nights on his balcony, your head against his shoulder as you talked softly, and falling asleep in his arms, and once when you'd snuck out to walk along the beach at night, hand in hand.  
“Y/N, you’ve got it bad and so does he,”   
“Ugh now I have to deal with this,” you sighed, “Why’d you have to tell me? I was perfectly happy not realising,”   
  
The wait for Joe to return from skiing was an anxious one. You weren’t quite sure what you were going to say or when or even if you should say anything. Eventually though, as the sun began to sink behind the mountains, you heard the noise from the bar pick up, people arriving from all over the resort, and decided to make your way there.    
“Shame it’s so cold,” Sam said as she led you through the snow, “harder to make a big winter coat look sexy compared to a bikini, right Y/N?”   
“Yeah I guess,”   
“Jesus, just tell him you like him and you wanna suck his dick more often than you currently are. You’ll work out the details later. Now, I’m going to find my man with the big strong arms and see if he can’t throw me over his shoulder or something,” she shot you a wink and then pushed open the door to the bar, followed by the other two. You took a breath and made to follow but the hand that wrapped around your wrist stopped you.   
“Hold up, I’m over here,” Joe said, pulling you out of the doorway, “thought it’d be easier to find you out here than in with everyone else,”   
“Good call,” you hoped you sounded normal, not too uncomfortable, but you couldn’t stop yourself from giving his face a once over, trying to spot the signs everyone else had apparently seen.   
“I know you just got here but, d’youwanna get out of here? I haven’t properly seen you yet and, since no one's going to be in the cabins...” his eyebrows twitched suggestively and you quickly agreed, hoping that sleeping with him would help distract you from everything else you were feeling. What didn’t help was the way he took your hand, his fingers filling the spaces between yours, making your heart beat harder against your chest. You felt almost unsteady as you walked back up the path, but not in a bad way. It was like everything had shifted slightly, not out of alignment but rather into it, and your brain was just catching up, processing that things had been crooked before.    
“Fuck,” you muttered to yourself.   
“What was that?”   
“Oh, um, nothing just how was skiing?”   
“Oh so much fun,” Joe grinned, “I’ve only skiied a couple of times before but I had a blast, even if I fell over a lot,”   
“Not good at skiing, not good at golf. Are there any sports you can do?”   
“Hey, you weren’t good at golf either,”   
“But I was better than you,”   
“One point doesn’t count. Especially since it was your fault I missed half the shots I missed,”   
“Sure, Joey, you keep telling yourself that,”   
“You better bring your ‘A’ game tomorrow when I challenge you to a race.”   
“No fair, I’ve never skied before!”   
“You haven’t? Shit that wouldn’t be fair.”   
“Guess you’ll have to give me some lessons,”   
“Guess I’ll just have to find some other way to make you pay. Your place or mine?”   
“Let’s go to mine. Don’t think the girls’ll be surprising us anytime soon and we’ve had the fire going all day so should be a little warmer than yours.”

He followed you to your cabin, only letting go of your hand when it became clear you needed it to open the door, and refrained from undressing you while you restarted the fire. As soon as I was lit though he reached out, pulling you backwards onto the rug by your waist. Your squeal turned into a laugh as you swatted at his hands, trying to shuffle around to face him as gracefully as you could. You’d only just managed to half turn around when his lips crashed against yours, needy and urgent, his fingers twitching against your skin like he couldn’t get close enough, even as you moved onto his lap. Seemingly the distraction worked, every other thought forced from your mind as his fingers burned a trail over your back and sides, pushing your shirt higher up your torso.   
“Jeeze Y/N, fireplace, snowy cabin, talk about romantic. I think traditionally, we should be sitting on a bear skin rug, but this’ll do,” he muttered, pulling back just far enough to get your shirt over your head. As soon as it was on the floor he leaned in to you again but you froze.   
“Y/N?”   
“Sorry, I um,” you pushed yourself off his lap, scooting back across the rug until you were a safe distance away, the word _romantic_ repeating in your head over and over.   
“Hey, no, if I’ve rushed you or something,”   
“No, it’s not you. Or it is but,” you dragged your hands over your face and let out a frustrated breath, “it’s my idiot friends. They got into my head about something,”   
“Something to do with me?”   
“Yeah, they think I’m in love with you. And I’m starting to believe them,” you shrugged not sure what else you could do.   
“Yours too huh?”   
“You had the same conversation?”   
“You mean the one where they were all super condescending but it was warranted because apparently I’m too dumb to realise how I’m feeling? Yeah we had that.”   
“What did they say?”   
“That they’d spied on our goodbye after Steve went in and told them you were there and that I looked like a loveskick puppy and I should tell you how I felt,”   
“Yeah, same conversation. Assholes.”   
“And I think they might be right. Think I do actually love you, which sucks,”   
“Thanks so much,”   
“You know what I mean,”   
“Yeah. Definitely complicates things.”   
There was silence as you both tried to work out where to go next. You wanted to crawl back onto Joe’s lap and curl up against his chest.

“I’ve never been one to believe in fate or signs from the universe or anything like that but we do keep finding each other,” Joe said softly, staring at your knee, “maybe there’s a reason.”   
“But what about....everything? We live so far away from each other and we're still at college and what if it’s not_love_ what if it’s just an infatuation exacerbated by distance? We’ve only ever been together during breaks and vacations and what if it’s not real?”   
“That’s why I didn’t say anything until you brought it up. But I do keep thinking about you. Especially after Christmas.”   
“Yeah, me too.”   
“Okay so, what do we do?”   
You bit your lip, thinking, “well, we’ve got this week right?”   
“Yeah?”   
“So what if we spend this week together and try to work out what we’re dealing with. And then at the end of the week, if we decide there really is something here we can exchange numbers and emails and talk about what to do next.”   
“Sounds like a good plan to me,”   
“It is but you'd have said anything was a good plan cause you’re half hard and want me to blow you,”   
“I’m not saying that isn’t a factor but it’s not the only one.”   
“Yeah, yeah. Lucky for you I’m still a slut even away from the beach,” you laughed as you finally gave in, letting yourself get close to him again, settling back into his lap. His touch was a little more hesitant than it had been before, yours too. You felt more nervous than you needed to, more than any other time you’d been with him. But as soon as your lips brushed his you felt better. Kissing Joe was easy. It felt right even when everything else was just a confused jumble of questions and sudden realisations. You let yourself relax into him, winding your arms around his neck and shifting as close as you could get. The fire cast a warm orange glow over both of you as took your time undressing each other, Joe easing himself down to the rug as you leaned over him. You raised yourself enough that you could remove his pants and your own, trying to pull them off without having to leave his lap for too long.   
“You okay?” he asked, the pad of his thumb slipping over your kiss swollen lips.   
“Yeah, bit nervous for some reason but good. I’ve missed this.”   
“I’ve missed it too,” he pushed himself up on his forearms until his nose bumped yours, “missed you.”   
“Gosh you’re sweet,”   
He hissed when you wrapped your hand around his cock, pumping him slowly, and you chuckled.   
“Unfair,”   
“Maybe, but I do like hearing you whine,”   
“Feeling’s mutual, “he pressed his thumb to your clit, your voice catching in your throat,”   
“Shit, wait, I forgot to grab a condom, left them back in my room,”   
“Please tell me you’re joking Joe. I don’t have any on me either.”   
“Spose I can quickly get dressed and run for them,”   
“When were you last tested?”   
“Couple of weeks ago, and there’s been no one since,”   
“Fuck it, I’m not waiting any longer,”   
He grabbed you around the waist as you finally lowered yourself onto him, foreheads bumping as you tried to breathe. But once you felt capable of moving it didn’t last long. Neither of you had the patience to drag it out and you were very aware that the others could return home anytime and find you spread out in front of the fireplace. Your skin prickled with the burning heat of the flame and he warmth of Joe’s touch as he reached up to cup your breasts, squeezing them as you rode him. He left one hand playing with your nipple as the other dropped back to your clit, rubbing you in fast circles, pulling moans from you between panted breaths. His own moans were only building, though you gladly swallowed every one, catching his lips with your teeth accidentally, feeling his tongue against yours. His breath was hot on your lips as he came, his fingers never leaving your clit until you’d followed him over the edge.

Once you’d recovered enough to stand you grabbed the pile of clothes you’d created and Joe’s hand, pulling him towards your bedroom.   
“Not quite the same romantic vibe as out there but I think having less chance of being walked in on is a fair trade off.”   
He settled in the bed and pulled you against him, “I don’t know, still feels kind of romantic. Are you really okay with this? After everything our friend’s said, I mean,”   
You snuggled deeper into his arms, “yeah I am. I know theres the whole distance thing but we’ll manage. Not like we’re going to be in college forever.”   
“After you graduate you could move to LA with me,”   
“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Still gotta see how this week goes, how we feel about it all,”   
“Yeah I know. There is a more immediate upside of keeping in contact I’m excited about,”   
“We can organise vacations together?”   
“I was gonna say we can send each other dirty pictures and stuff,”   
“Joe!” you laughed, giving his hand a slap, “you’re shocking,”   
“Yeah but you love it,”   
You felt Joe drop a kiss to your shoulder, pressing his face into your neck,    
“Yeah, I do”


End file.
